Sentimentos
by xxKasuRukiC
Summary: Essa é minha 1ª fic sobre IchiRuki. Ichigo vai morar em Karakura, onde conhece Rukia e seus amigos. Os dois se apaixonam um pelo outro, mas certas pessoas acabam não gostando disso - lê-se Inoue e Kaien - mas as coisas parecem mudar.
1. Chapter 1

**Fic. Sentimentos, by Stéfani - Capítulo I**

**- **Era uma manhã de segunda-feira na cidade de Karakura.

- Yo, Rukia! – dizia Kaien.  
- Yo, Kaien ^^ - respondeu Rukia.  
- Ei, posso falar com vc?  
- Claro, o que foi?  
- Vêm comigo! – Kaien pegou na mão de Rukia e saíram até uma praça que tinha ali perto. Então, sentaram embaixo de uma árvore para conversarem.

Rukia e Kaien se conheciam desde o primário, eram melhores amigos, talvez seja por essa proximidade tão grande que muitos achavam que os dois eram namorados. Mas não, nunca havia passado isso pela cabeça deles. Eles estudavam em um dos melhores colégios de Karakura, andavam sempre com seus amigos. Estes eram: Hitsugaya (um garoto pequeno de cabelos prateados), Hinamori (a mais tímida e doce do grupo), Renji (o mais brincalhão do grupo), Tatsuki (uma garota que adorava lutas) e Nell (uma das mais bonitas e baladeiras do colégio).

- Fala, Kai. – dizia ela, um pouco curiosa.  
- Bem.. sabe a Inoue? – dizia ele com a voz um pouco angustiada.  
- Como não saberia O que ela fez dessa vez? – respondeu Rukia.

E como toda escola, tinha um certo grupinho de garotas (e garotos) arrogantes que se achavam "superiores aos demais". Estamos falando de Orihime, uma garota fria que adorava maltratar os "inferiores a ela", seguida por Matsumoto (uma das garotas mais populares do colégio), Ishida (digamos um "capacho" de Inoue) e Hanatarou (o irmãozinho de Inoue, o que obedecia a todas as ordens da garota).

Rukia e Orihime viviam se enfrentando verbalmente. O motivo? Simples: Rukia não suportava esse tipo de pessoa, que "pisava" nos outros só porque não foi com a cara da pessoa. Além de um pequeno detalhe: o pai de Kaien era sócio do pai de Orihime. Em outras palavras, Orihime gostava de Kaien, o qual vivia o tempo todo com Rukia. Kaien não suportava Orihime, mas por seu pai, ele tinha que ser gentil e educado com ela, em "certas ocasiões".

- Então, ela não desgruda mais de mim Já não agüento mais!! – dizia ele. – Ruki, o que é que eu faço? – olhou pra ela com os olhos desesperados.  
- Vejamos.. dá um fora nela!? – falou a amiga.  
- E você acha que eu já não fiz isso? – retrucou.  
- Hm.. – Rukia ficou pensando por alguns minutos, até que – JÁ SEI! – gritou ela.  
- FAAAAAALA *-* - olhou ele com os olhos agora brilhando.  
- Diz pra ela que você tem uma namorada (6) – falou a baixinha.  
- Mas de que raios eu vou achar uma garota que "finja" ser minha namorada? ._. – falou ele num tom triste.  
- Hm.. que tal a Hinamori?  
- Ela é tímida demais, não aceitaria isso  
- Tatsuki??  
- Você acha que ela, do jeito que é, faria uma coisa dessas? Ainda mais por mim +_+  
- Ahh, eu aposto que ela não te acha mais um galinha ^^ - falou a garota dando um sorrisinho.  
- Aham, sei - retrucou ele.  
- Que tal a Nell? *-* Ela é perfeita pra isso!!  
- Essa ai então, nem morta ;x Mais cedo ou mais tarde ela iria acabar revelando tudo .-.  
- Ai como você é complicado, hein Kaien u_ú Quer achar alguém mais vive complicando as coisas, desse jeito você vai acabar ficando com a Inoue – soltou uma risada "maligna" (Bwahaha).  
- Ah é? Então vem aqui sua baixinha!! – falou Kaien ao começar a correr atrás de Rukia.

Os dois ficaram correndo ali na pracinha por minutos, rindo, correndo mais.. só não sabiam que estavam sendo observados por uma pessoa.. Quem era? Nada mais, nada menos que Inoue Orihime, com um semblante nada agradável.

***

No outro lado de Karakura [..]

- Ichi-nii – dizia Karin – vamos logo com isso, se não vamos perder o avião! u_ú  
- Já to terminando, Karin. – dizia um garoto de cabelos alaranjados.  
- Onii-chan, não esqueça de pegar o Kon! – dizia Yuzu, agora.  
- Já peguei! Acho que não falta mais nada – dizia o garoto, olhando para os lados.  
- Vamos, todo mundo entrando no carro!! – gritava um homem.  
- Hai! – gritaram as duas garotas.  
- Já to indo, velho - gritou o garoto.

Este era Ichigo, tinha cabelos alaranjados, o que chamava muita a atenção de todos, e seu humor não era dos melhores (tampouco poderia ser, pois perdera uma das pessoas que ele mais amava em sua vida: sua mãe). Seu pai era médico, e suas duas irmãs menores o ajudavam na Clínica.

Até que um dia, após Isshin (pai de Ichigo) salvar a vida da mãe de Kaien (sim, ele mesmo) que sofrera um acidente, o pai do mesmo resolve oferecer um emprego melhor lá no outro lado de Karakura. Era em uma Clínica maior, em um lugar onde não havia nenhuma outra por perto, sendo então, de muita ajuda. Sem exitar, Isshin aceita o emprego.

***

Voltando para o outro lado de Karakura [..]

- AHA! Te peguei, baixinha!! – dizia Kaien dando um sorriso.  
- *Puft* - Rukia tentou desviar-se mais Kaien acabou caindo por cima dela. Então, os dois começaram a rir, quando viram, Inoue estava vindo em direção deles..  
- Rukia, o que eu faço? A doida tá vindo - falava Kaien.  
- Improvisa u_ú – respondeu a baixinha.  
- Ah é? – falou Kaien com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.  
- Kaien, não! Seja lá o que você estiver pensando, na- [..] – quando Rukia iria terminar de falar "não", foi interrompida por um beijo vindo de Kaien.  
- OMG! Eu não acredito que estou vendo isso – falou melosamente num tom de drama N/A: ai céus ¬¬ Então, saiu correndo, derramando algumas lágrimas de raiva. Enquanto isso..

- K-ka-ien, ela já foi - Rukia tentava falar.  
- Ahh, nem percebi ^^ - respondeu o garoto.  
- Não acredito que você fez isso  
- Eu não tinha outra escolha, além do mais, você disse pra improvisar. – olhou Rukia com um sorrisinho meigo.  
- Nunca mais eu falo isso pra você u_ú  
- Qual é Rukia, não foi tão ruim assim T.T – dizia ele, fazendo cena, pois sabia que a baixinha odiava aquilo.  
- Kaien  
- Tá bom, tá bom – riu ele – Você acha que ela vai acreditar?  
- Não sei.. pode ser que sim, a maioria dos idiotas vive comentando sobre nós dois  
- Haha é verdade, espero que ela acredite – disse ele.  
- Mas que fique claro: Parou por aqui! i.i  
- Ahh baixinha, como vou me livrar dela sem você?? – olhou pra ela com olhinhos pidões. N/A: kawaii *-*  
- Tá, vou ver o que posso fazer por você ._.  
- Acho que é só a gente agir como sempre.. mas com uns beijinhos de vez em quando – sorriu maliciosamente.  
- Você quer apanhar, é? u_ú – Rukia disse, fazendo ele sorrir.  
- Calma baixinha, vem, vamos logo que já tá ficando tarde.  
- Hai! – respondeu ela.

E assim, Kaien deixou Rukia em casa e seguiu para a sua, que não ficava muito longe da dela. Enquanto Inoue, pensava em um plano junto a Matsumoto e Ishida para acabar com Rukia.

- Inoue-san, tem certeza do que viu? – disse Ishida, calmamente.  
- Claro que sim, idiota! – gritou ela.  
- Hime, não acredito que o Kaien tenha feito isso, aposta que aquela lá se jogou pra cima dele. – falava Matsumoto.  
- Antes fosse, Matsu u_ú Eu vi, os dois lá deitados, ele por cima dela N/A: não levem pro outro lado :P AAAAAAI que ódio!  
- Então, ele que beijou ela, Inoue-san? – disse Ishida.  
- Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir isso, Ishida? – olhou-o com raiva – Temos que fazer alguma coisa u_ú O quanto antes possível.  
- Vamos pensar em alguma coisa, Hime! – Matsu piscou, dando um sorriso á Inoue. Ishida apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Bem, acho que chegamos! – dizia Isshin.  
- Wual, a Clínica daqui é bem grande! – falava Yuzu.  
- É, e tem até uma casa, olhem ali! – disse Karin.  
Ichigo apenas olhava.  
- Então vamos começar a mudança!! – falou Isshin.  
- HAAI! – gritaram Karin e Yuzu.  
- Tenho outra opção?! ._. – falou Ichigo.

E assim, começaram a mudança. Foram terminar, era umas 9 horas da noite. Então, pediram uma pizza enorme, pois não havia nada na geladeira ainda. No dia seguinte, Ichigo teria escola, era seu primeiro dia, mas ele não estava animado. Karin e Yuzu foram ajudar Isshin na nova Clínica, e Ichigo, seguiu seu caminho á escola.

Durante o caminho, Ichigo seguiu quieto, sem ao menos olhar para os lados. Kaien passou na casa de Rukia para irem a escola. Inoue como sempre, entrou em sua limusine e foi, mas com um mau-humor que se percebia longe.

Já na escola..

- Ohayou! – dizia Rukia e Kaien aos amigos.  
- Ohayou, Rukia-san, Kaien-kun! – responderam eles.  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – disse Rukia.  
- Parece que vai entrar um aluno novo na nossa sala, hoje. – Respondeu Hitsugaya.  
- Hm.. – disseram Rukia e Kaien.

No mesmo instante, Inoue e seu grupinho entraram pela porta. Inoue lançou um olhar "fuzilante" a Rukia, que nem ligou.

- Acho que deu certo, baixinha. – Kaien sussurrou no ouvido da morena, que soltou um risinho.  
- Do que estão rindo? – perguntou Nell.

Rukia explicou o ocorrido do dia anterior aos amigos, que caíram na gargalhada, até chegar à professora. - Bom dia, seres infernais! – gritou ela – Como todos já sabem, hoje teremos a entrada de um aluno novo na turma, mas um descerebrado se unirá a nós! Entre e diga seu nome, seu triste!

- Ohayou, me chamo Kurosaki Ichigo.  
Todos o olhavam pelo fato de seu cabelo ser laranja, mas ele já estava acostumado com isso.  
- Sente-se ao lado da Kuchiki-san, a meio metro ali. – apontou pra ela. Rukia agora estava com uma veio saltando de sua testa, mas a mesma foi segurada por Kaien, que sentava atrás dela.  
- Relaxa baixinha ;) – disse ele num tom meigo.  
- É por isso que matam os professores, hoje em dia - cruzou os braços e fechou a cara.

Na hora do intervalo, Inoue que tinha reparado no cara de cabelo laranja, foi puxada por Matsumoto para irem lanchar. Rukia e seus amigos estavam saindo, quando Rukia resolve chamá-lo para ir lanchar com eles.

- Hey, Kurosaki, é? – dizia Rukia.  
- Hai. – respondeu Ichigo, olhando-a.  
- Quer vir lanchar com a gente? – perguntou ela. Todos do seu grupo deram um leve sorriso. ^^  
- Claro – respondeu ele.  
Kaien o olhou meio de lado, "Porque estava tão sorridente pra Rukia? O que você tá pensando, baka? Ela só estava sendo gentil ao chamar o novo aluno para almoçar com eles". E foi ai que tudo começou.  
- Você veio da onde? – perguntou Rukia.  
- Do outro lado de Karakura. – respondeu Ichigo.  
Kaien estava meio desconfiado, já ouvira o sobrenome Kurosaki antes, só não se lembrava de onde.  
- O que seu pai faz, Kurosaki? – perguntou Kaien.  
- Que pergunta é essa, Kaien? – falou Renji.  
- Nada ué, só uma pergunta - respondeu ele.

- Tudo bem, meu pai é médico. Nos mudamos porque ele recebeu uma oferta de emprego de um senhor muito importante. – respondeu Ichigo.  
"Aha! Sabia que conhecia o sobrenome dele.. então foi o pai dele que salvou a mamãe daquele acidente. Mas porque justo ele? u_ú Qual é Kaien, você nem conhece o cara direito deixa de ser baka."  
- Hm.. por aqui não tem muitas Clínicas.. – Kaien ia falando quando foi interrompido por Rukia.  
-..O que é bom, pois assim, poderão salvar mais vidas, não? Sendo que agora, tem uma por perto ^^ - falou Rukia, fitando Ichigo com um sorriso nos lábios.  
- H-hai! – disse Ichigo, corando leve.

De longe, Inoue olhava o aluno novo. "Porque Rukia sempre estava entre ela? Primeiro, ficava agarrada no Kaien, agora, sorrindo e conversando com o aluno novo?" Inoue não agüentava mais, cada vez ficava com mais raiva de Rukia. "Essa anã.. ela vai me pagar!"

***

Após bater o sino do intervalo, os alunos voltaram para as suas salas. Ichigo agora fazia parte do "grupo" de Rukia, sempre andavam juntos, lanchavam juntos, era como se eles se conhecessem há anos. Isso despertava ciúmes em várias pessoas, não só Inoue. Quer saber quem mais? Pois bem, essa pessoa era Kaien, que estava se sentindo "trocado", ainda mais por um aluno novo. Ichigo já não era mais aquele garoto mau-humorado, algo naquela baixinha o fazia se sentir tão bem.. como se a dor de ter perdido a sua mãe, aquela angustia que o atormentava há anos, fosse sumindo.

O "namoro de mentira" entre Kaien e Rukia? Acho que não precisaram seguir em frente com isso, já que Inoue não "decidia qual dos dois ela queria". Antes, queria ficar com Kaien, por causa de Rukia, que não largava dele.. mas agora, queria Ichigo por ser o mais "novo amigo" de Rukia. Então, o negócio todo era a respeito de Rukia? Inveja, talvez.. ciúmes? Quem sabe.. basta esperar pra ver no que isso tudo vai dar.

***

**FIM DO CAP I**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Mais um dia de aula no colégio de Karakura.

- Como vão hoje, suas cabeças-ocas? – gritava a professora entrando na sala – Já que nunca querem estudar, vamos ver se isso vai animá-los um pouco.  
- Do que ela tá falando, Rukia? – perguntou Ichigo, não entendo nada.  
- Nem sei – respondeu ela, no mesmo tom de 'interrogação' que ele.  
- Bem, devem estar se perguntando do que eu estou falando, não é? – dizia ela, toda animada.  
A sala inteira se entreolhou, não sabendo do que ela estava falando.  
- Como vão saber de alguma coisa se não querem nada com nada – disse ela, irritada - Então eu vou-lhes falar – abriu um largo sorriso no rosto N/A: mudou de humor rapidinho, né? – Sexta-feira à noite (eles estavam na Quarta-feira), haverá o 1º Baile de Inverno do Colégio Karakura. Será o primeiro baile a ser realizado aqui desde a sua fundação. Os garotos devem convidar as garotas, mas quem quiser ir, terá que pegar um convite comigo amanhã. Caso contrário, não poderá entrar. Ah, e lembrem-se: roupa formal. – terminou de dizer a professora.  
Os alunos se entreolharam de novo, estavam animados com o 1º Baile do Colégio. As garotas se reuniram e ficaram fofocando, quem será que iria chamar elas? Que roupa iriam alugar? Kaien não era muito chegado a essas coisas, mas será que Ichigo perguntaria a Rukia? Ele ficou pensando um pouco.. Quando percebeu, Ichigo havia chamado Rukia em um canto. "O que será que eles estão falando? SERÁ QUE ELE VAI CONVIDÁ-LA PARA O BAILE?" pensou ele.

Num cantinho da sala, Ichigo e Rukia estavam conversando..

- Rukia, - disse Ichigo.  
- Fala, moranguinho - disse Rukia dando um sorrisinho.  
- Moranguinho? – olhou-a, envergonhado.  
- É, moranguinho ^^ É kawaii te chamar assim! - falou ela, corando um pouco.  
- Bem.. – disse ele completamente corado – não sei se já te perguntaram mas, você gostaria de ir ao Baile comigo? – perguntou ele, fitando o chão.  
Rukia deu um leve suspiro, agora corando, respondeu um "H-hai!", gaguejando um pouco.  
- Arigato, Rukia! – disse ele, agora fitando-a nos olhos – então amanhã, eu pedirei um convite pra professora.  
- Ok, moranguinho - respondeu ela, já não corando mais ao chamá-lo desse jeito.

Após o convite, Rukia foi "comemorar" com as amigas, contando que Ichigo a havia convidado para o Baile. Ichigo, foi conversar com os garotos (lê-se Hitsugaya e Renji, pois Kaien estava sozinho em seu lugar, um pouco 'enfurecido' para saber o que Ichigo havia perguntado a Rukia).

- Então Rukia, o que você e o Ichigo estavam conversando? – perguntou Nell, num tom 'malicioso'.  
- Ahh, nada demais.. ele apenas me convidou para o Baile. – respondeu Rukia, fazendo uma 'cena', como se não fosse nada demais, só para ver o jeito que as amigas iriam reagir.  
- O QUÊ?! – todas as garotas gritaram ao mesmo tempo (Nell, Tatsuki e até mesmo Hinamori).  
A sala toda se voltou para ver o que havia acontecido para elas terem gritado, Ichigo logo suspeitou de qual era o assunto, e deu um pequeno sorriso.  
- O que tão olhando? Nunca viram ninguém gritar? - falou Tatsuki num tom bravo, fazendo com que todos voltassem a fazer o que estavam fazendo antes.

- Conta isso direito Rukia, e COM detalhes! – disse Nell, toda empolgada.  
- Haha, eu sabia que vocês reagiriam assim – disse Rukia.  
- Rukia, desembucha logo! – falou Tatsuki, já irritada.  
- Tá bom, mais não tenho muito que falar. Ele apenas me chamou, e perguntou se eu tinha com quem ir ao baile, ai ele perguntou se eu queria ir com ele. Afinal, os garotos que tem que nos convidar, e como ninguém tinha me chamado antes, eu aceitei - explicou Rukia, com um leve sorriso.

As aulas passaram voando. Na saída, Rukia despediu-se de Ichigo e seus amigos, e foi para casa com Kaien a acompanhando. O silêncio predominava entre os dois, Kaien apenas via o quanto Rukia estava feliz, do nada. Então, resolveu perguntar sobre o baile.

- Ahm.. Rukia? – falou ele.  
- Que foi, Kaien? – perguntou ela.  
- Você já tem par para o baile? – perguntou ele num tom meio baixo, desanimado.  
- Já, Ichigo me convidou hoje na sala.. porque? – indagou ela.  
- Não, por nada.. só pra saber. – respondeu ele, meio cabisbaixo.  
- Hm, ok.. – disse ela, meio 'desconfiada' da pergunta.

E então, o silêncio voltou, e seguiram até a casa de Rukia assim, sem falar nada.

"O que será que tá acontecendo com o Kaien? Desde ontem ele tá meio esquisito.. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Não, ele sempre me conta tudo.." – pensava Rukia ao entrar em seu quarto. "O que será que o Ichigo tá fazendo agora? – disse ela dando um leve suspiro – Ahm? O que é que eu to pensando? Porque o Ichigo não sai da minha cabeça? [..] – pensou por uns minutos – S-será.. s-será que, e-eu to gostando dele?" – pensou Rukia. Pra tirar Ichigo da cabeça (ou pelo menos, tentar) Rukia decidiu chamar suas amigas para dormirem em sua casa. Nell teve a idéia de levar alguns vestidos dela para provarem para o Baile.

"Eu sabia que deveria ter convidado ela antes! – exclamou Kaien pra si – Agora, o tal do Kurosaki vai levar ela no baile.. O que tá acontecendo comigo?!" – exclamava Kaien. Então, deu um soco na parede de seu quarto. "Aii! Droga" – exclamou ele.  
- Kaien, tá tudo bem? – perguntou a mãe dele ao ouvir o barulho.  
- Tá sim, mãe. – respondeu ele. - "O que é que eu to fazendo agora?" – pensou. Já que não sabia mais que sentimentos eram aqueles.

***

Na casa de Ichigo..

- Hey, pai.. preciso de dinheiro pra alugar um smoking. – dizia Ichigo a Isshin.  
- O QUE?? – gritou Isshin – Pra que você vai usar um smoking? E onde? Vai sair com alguma gatinha, hein Ichigo? Não seria adequado outra roupa? – dizia ele com uma expressão maliciosa em sua face.  
- Velho pervertido – dizia Ichigo com a cara fechada – É pra um baile que vai ter sexta no Colégio.  
- Hm.. sei – falava Isshin num tom de provocação. – Então tá, mas juízo, hein Ichigo – dizia ele provocando um pouco mais.  
- Cala a boca – disse Ichigo já irritado.  
- Isso lá é jeito de falar com o seu pai? – falando num tom 'sério', satirizando a conversa.  
- Ah, esquece – disse Ichigo, subindo as escadas – Amanhã eu pego o dinheiro com você.  
- Boa noite, filho ingrato – disse num tom de 'choro irônico'.

Após resolver esse pequeno 'problema', Ichigo seguiu para o quarto. Deitado em sua cama, veio a imagem de uma certa baixinha de olhos azuis. "Porque? Porque não consigo parar de pensar nela? Cada vez que fecho os olhos, vêm à imagem dela sorrindo pra mim. Porque não consigo tirá-la da minha cabeça? Que sentimentos são esses?" – refletia Ichigo, enquanto tentava dormir.

Enquanto isso, na casa de Rukia..

- Hey, o que vocês acham desse? – perguntava Rukia.  
Nell, Hinamori e Tatsuki estavam na casa de Rukia, provando alguns vestidos que Nell tinha. Como ela saia 'freqüentemente' para ir a festas, ela tinha muitos vestidos e acessórios para tal.  
- Ficou legal, Rukia, mas olha esse aqui. – dizia Nell.  
- Hm, vou provar. – falou Rukia.  
- Hina, esse vestido é perfeito pra você – dizia Nell com os olhos brilhando – Prova, aqui óh!! – entregando o vestido a Hinamori.  
- Ok, Nell. – respondeu ela.  
- Garotas, ficou bom? – perguntava Tatsuki.  
- Você tá linda, Tatsu!! – gritaram elas. Tatsuki corou um pouco, não era muito de usar vestidos.  
- Nell, os vestidos caem muito bem em você. – falava Hinamori.  
- Arigato, Hina! ^^ - agradeceu Nell.  
- Então, esse ficou melhor? – perguntou Rukia.  
As três garotas ficaram sem fala. Com certeza aquele vestido havia sido feito para Rukia. Ela estava linda nele. As três se entreolharam, e gritaram:  
- VOCÊ TÁ ARRAZANDO, RUKIA!!  
- A-arigato! – dizia Rukia, corando um pouco.  
Como as garotas iriam dormir na casa de Rukia, ficaram a noite toda provando vestidos e acessórios. Mas uma hora ou outra teriam que dormir, pois no dia seguinte teriam aula.

***

**FIM DO CAP II**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Faltava apenas 1 dia para o tão 'esperado' Baile de Inverno. A maioria das pessoas já tinha um par. Ichigo iria com Rukia, Nell foi convidada por Renji, Hitsugaya tomou coragem e chamou Hinamori e Tatsuki havia sido convidada por Sado (um amigo dela das aulas de Karatê) e Kaien, bem, Kaien não tinha convidado ninguém. Se ele fosse, seria com Rukia, mas a mesma já havia com quem ir. Fora o grupo de Rukia, havia Chizuru com Mizuiro e Ryo com Keigo.

Enquanto no grupo de Inoue.. Ishida não havia tido coragem de chamar Inoue, fez vários discursos para convidá-la para o Baile, mas não conseguia. Matsumoto havia arranjado um par, ele se chamava Gin, tinha um sorriso encantador N/A: apesar d'eu não achar e já a 'admirava' por um tempo. Hanatarou não iria, era 'muito pequeno' para ir a um Baile. Só sobrando então Inoue, que não havia recebido nenhum convite N/A: Muahaha.

As aulas passaram rápido naquele dia, já estavam no horário do lanche. Rukia já não ficava mais tão perto de Kaien, agora, ela vivia conversando com Ichigo sobre várias coisas, uma delas era o Baile.

- Então, que horas eu passo na sua casa? – perguntou Ichigo a Rukia.  
- Bem, o Baile é às 19h30.. você poderia passar às 19h? – respondeu Rukia.  
- Claro, – disse ele – como você preferir – falou dando um leve sorriso, que a mesma correspondeu com outro.  
- Galera, vamos nos encontrar amanhã à noite às 19h15, no portão da escola, o que acham? – perguntou Nell.  
- Hai – todos concordam.  
- E você, Kaien? – perguntou Rukia N/A: sim, enfim ela falou com ele.  
- Eu o quê? – respondeu num tom frio.  
- Ai credo, tá de mau-humor, é? – falou ela também num tom frio, dessa vez – Eu só queria saber se você vai ao Baile ou não – disse Rukia.  
- Acho que não – respondeu fitando o chão.  
- Kaien, não acredito que você vai perder o 1º Baile de Inverno do Colégio!? – falou Nell, num tom 'desesperado'.  
De repente, Kaien se levantou e saiu rumo às escadas. Rukia percebendo o porque do amigo fazer isso, foi atrás dele.

- Kaien, ESPERA! – gritou ela.  
- O que é que você quer agora? – disse ele, sem olhá-la.  
- O que é que tá acontecendo, Kaien? Você nunca agiu assim antes. – perguntou ela preocupada.  
- Não tá acontecendo nada, Rukia. – respondeu ele ainda sem olhá-la.  
- Olha pra mim! – disse ela.  
- .. – Kaien não respondeu nada.  
- OLHA AGORA! – dessa vez ela 'ordenou', virando o rosto do garoto a ela. – É o Ichigo, não é?  
- .. – de novo ele não falou nada, mas agora, fitava os olhos da garota. "Ela realmente se importa comigo?" – pensava ele.  
- Kaien, não quero 'brigar' com você ou ficar sem falar com você, você é o meu melhor amigo.. e você sabe disso, poxa! Só porque o Ichigo me convidou para o Baile, você ficou assim, não foi? – perguntava ela.  
- C-como você sabe? – indagou ele, surpreso.  
- Baka, somos melhores amigos, eu te conheço! Se eu não te conhecesse, nem ligaria pra isso.. Mas eu ligo e não quero te perder. N/A: IchiRukers, não me matem por essa frase +_+ Ahh, pra amenizar, reparem bem na palavra "amigos" :P  
Kaien deu um sorriso, e abraçou a morena. A mesma o correspondeu abraçando-o também. Só não sabiam que Ichigo estava ali, 'espiando' os dois. "Acho melhor eu tirar a Rukia da minha cabeça. Ahm? O que eu to falando!? ..Tá na cara que os dois se gostam.. eu não deveria tê-la convidado para ir ao baile comigo." – pensava Ichigo, com um olhar triste.

Já na sala de aula [..]

Rukia percebera que após o intervalo, Ichigo estava meio quieto. "O que será que aconteceu com ele? Será que ficou com ciúmes por eu ter ido atrás do Kaien? 'Perai', porque ele ficaria com ciúme?" Essas eram algumas das frases que não paravam de aparecer na cabeça de Rukia. A próxima aula era Educação Física, então decidiu ir falar com ele.

- Ichigo, espera! – disse Rukia.  
- Que foi, Rukia? – perguntou ele.  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Desde depois do intervalo você tá esquisito.. – perguntou ela, fitando-o nos olhos.  
- Não, não aconteceu nada. – respondeu ele – É, Rukia.. acho que não vou poder ir ao baile com você.. – disse olhando para o chão.  
- Mas, Ichigo.. – falava ela.  
- ..Então, você poderia pedir ao Kaien pra te levar? – disse ele, num tom de voz baixo.  
- Foi por causa de hoje cedo? – perguntou ela – Olhe pra mim, Ichigo.  
- N-não, é que.. – dizia ele.  
- Ichigo, se eu quisesse ir ao Baile com o Kaien, eu teria dito não a você. Mas eu quis ir com você, então, você não precisa se 'culpar' pelo comportamento do Kaien em relação a mim. – dizia ela, com um leve sorriso no rosto.  
- Mas.. – ia falando.  
- Não, nada de mas! Eu quero ir com você, onegai, moranguinho – olhou-o com aqueles olhinhos pidões, que chegavam a hipnotizar Ichigo, ele não tinha como dizer não a ela.  
- Tudo bem. – respondeu ele, dando um leve sorriso, meio tímido.  
- Arigato, Ichigo!! – disse ela, sorrindo – Então, vamos pra Ed. Física. – falou, puxando-o pela mão.

Chegando lá, Rukia e Ichigo se juntaram ao resto do grupo, e começaram a jogar vôlei. Inoue de longe, só encarava Rukia, que havia chegado de mãos dadas com Ichigo. Seu sangue começou a ferver, ela tinha que fazer algo, e rápido.

"Desde que Ichigo chegou, o Kaien anda diferente" – pensou a garota.  
- ISHIIIIIIIIIDA!! – gritou Inoue.  
- O que deseja, Inoue-san? – perguntou ele.  
- Quero que você descubra com quem o Kaien vai ao baile. AGORA! – ordenou ela.  
- H-hai, Inoue-san! – disse ele, saindo correndo.

Alguns minutos se passaram [..]

- Inoue-san, - dizia Ishida, ofegante.  
- Descobriu? – perguntou ela.  
- Hai! Talvez ele não vá. – disse o ele.  
- O QUÊ?! PORQUE?! – gritou ela.  
- P-porque ele não tem com quem ir. – respondeu.  
De repente, um olhar vingativo formou-se no rosto de Inoue. Ela já sabia qual seria o seu plano. Ou pelo menos, o que faria para deixar Rukia com raiva. Bastava agora, ela pôr o plano em prática.

- Ishida! Dê um jeito e chame o Kaien aqui, agora!! – ordenou ela, mais uma vez.  
- Hai, Inoue-san! – respondeu ele, indo até Kaien.  
- Kaien-san, Inoue-san gostaria de falar com você. – disse Ishida.  
- Não tenho nada pra falar com ela. – disse Kaien, desinteressado.  
- Onegai, Kaien-san! Onegai, Onegai.. – insistia Ishida, desesperado.  
- Tá bom, tá bom! – respondeu ele, mal-humorado.

- O que é que você quer, Inoue? – perguntou Kaien, num tom áspero.  
- Soube que você não vai ao baile.. – falava ela, andando em volta dele.  
- E..? – perguntou ele.  
- E, eu queria saber se, você não gostaria de ir comigo? – falou Inoue, encarando-o.  
- QUE?! Você tá brincando, né? – disse ele, caindo no riso.  
- O que você acharia se seu pai lhe pedisse isso? – disse ela, com um olhar 'maléfico'.  
- Ei, pode parando aí! Não mete o meu pai nisso, Inoue! – disse ele, agora bravo.  
- Então, isso seria um sim? – comemorou ela.  
- Fazer o que.. – falou ele, aborrecido.  
- Arigato, Kaien!! – gritou ela, abraçando o garoto.  
- Ei, me larga garota! – disse ele, se afastando.  
- Passe na minha casa às 19h, seja pontual. – sorriu ela, com uma expressão de 'vitoriosa'.  
- Tá, tá. – dizia ele enquanto saia.

Chegando lá (onde seus amigos estavam jogando vôlei):

- O que ela queria, Kaien? – perguntou Tatsuki.  
- Nada demais.. – respondeu ele – Vamos voltar a jogar, sim ou não?  
- Vamos. – disse ela, desconfiada.

E voltaram a jogar vôlei. Kaien estava pensativo, ficou assim o resto do jogo.. Algo nele intrigava Tatsuki. "O que realmente Inoue queria com ele?" – a garota se perguntava. Kaien estava intrigado com outra coisa além de ter que levar Inoue ao Baile. Rukia, esta nem havia se manifestado para saber o que Inoue queria. Estava 'entretida' demais jogando vôlei com Ichigo. "Já que ela não está nem aí, não vou falar nada sobre o baile." – pensava Kaien.

Enquanto Inoue..

"Perfeito. A primeira parte do plano foi concluída com sucesso!" – dizia ela em pensamento. "Agora Kuchiki, prepare-se para o que te espera."

***

**FIM DO CAP III**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

Enfim havia chegado o grande dia, o dia do 1º Baile de Inverno do Colégio de Karakura. Mesmo sendo o dia do Baile, haveria aula. A professora estava chata como sempre, ou pior, não parava de fazer piadinhas sem graça (como se alguma piada que ela fizesse fosse engraçada) a respeito do Baile.

No intervalo [..]

Os garotos estavam no terraço como sempre, jogando conversa fora, afinal, eles eram garotos, não costumavam ficar discutindo sobre bailes, com que roupa ir.. essas coisas. Já as garotas, ficaram o intervalo todo falando disso. Sobre a roupa, os garotos..

- Então, quero ver todo mundo aqui as 19:15, combinado?? – dizia Nell.  
- Hai! – falaram em coro.  
- Vocês acham que vai ter um Rei e uma Rainha, hoje no final do baile? – perguntou Hinamori.  
- Sei lá, talvez seja só um baile. – disse Tatsuki.  
- Ahh! Eu acho que vai ter sim! – disse Nell com os olhos brilhando.  
- Pra mim tendo ou não tendo não faz diferença. – dizia Rukia.  
- Como que não faz diferença, Rukia?? – disse Nell – Já pensou ser Rainha do Primeiro Baile do Colégio de Karakura?? Você ficaria conhecida por todos, e daqui a alguns anos, sua foto estaria na parede do Colégio como a primeira Rainha do primeiro Baile do Colégio. – dizia Nell, sonhando.  
-.. – Rukia nada respondeu, apenas ficou olhando a cara de 'sonhadora' da amiga.

Não muito longe dali, estava Inoue e seu grupinho.

- Mal espero para ver a cara da Kuchiki quando eu chegar no baile acompanhada do Kaien. – dizia Inoue com uma cara 'vingativa e vitoriosa'.  
- Essa até eu vou querer ver. – disse Matsumoto.  
Ishida apenas olhava Inoue. "Se eu tivesse tido um pouco mais de coragem, talvez.. Não, Inoue-san nunca aceitaria meu pedido.. ainda riria da minha cara com a Matsumoto". – pensava ele.

O sino bateu. Todos voltaram para suas salas.

Lá vinha mais uma aula chata. Todas as garotas estavam ansiosas para bater o sino, irem para casa, e se arrumarem para o Baile. Mas parece que quanto mais elas quisessem isso, mas o tempo demorava a passar. Enfim bateu o sino. A maioria saiu correndo, atropelando quem tivesse na frente.

- Então Rukia, às 19h, na sua casa? – perguntava Ichigo.  
- Hai! – respondia ela com um pequeno sorriso.  
- Então, ja ne! – falava Ichigo, caminhando para fora da sala.  
- Ja ne! – respondeu ela.

As horas passaram voando. Faltavam 10 minutos para as 19h. Ichigo então, resolveu sair de casa. Ele havia pegado o carro do pai dele, porque ir para um baile a pé, não seria muito 'conveniente', ainda mais com aquelas roupas. Chegou na casa de Rukia era 19h em ponto. Saiu do carro, tocou a campainha e ficou esperando.

- Olá, Ichigo! – disse Rukia.  
- Olá, Ru.. – quando Ichigo se virou para cumprimentar Rukia, o mesmo acabara de perder a voz. Ficou fascinado com o que via. Ela estava linda, como ele jamais havia visto. Ela vestia um vestido longo preto, tinha umas pequenas alças que seguravam em seu ombro, na parte de baixo era coberto por um brilho, e havia várias estrelas bordadas. Usava uma gargantilha com uma pequena estrela pendurada, e o cabelo solto, lhe caia muito bem.  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Ichigo? – perguntava ao garoto, que parecia estar paralisado.  
- N-não, nada não – enfim conseguiu falar. – Você tá muito linda, Rukia – disse ele, os dois coraram.  
- A-arigato, Ichigo. – disse ela, corando um pouco mais.  
- Vamos? – perguntou ele, estendendo a mão pra ela.  
- Hai! – respondeu ela, pegando na mão dele.

E assim foram ao Baile. Chegando lá, foram se encontrar com seus amigos. Todas as garotas estavam lindas. Nell usava um vestido longo, tomara-que-caia rosa com um pouco de brilho e um corte até o joelho, seus cabelos estavam soltos. Hinamori estava com um vestido azul de alças, também longo, com algumas pedrinhas brancas costuradas nele e seu cabelo preso, em uma presilha de borboleta. Tatsuki, também com um vestido longo mas bem simples, de cor lilás, do 'jeito que ela gostava'. Os garotos, estavam todas de smoking, muito bem perfumados. N/A: desculpem se tá tudo meio simples, não sou muito boa descrevendo essas coisas.

- Alguém sabe se o Kaien vem ou não? – perguntou Rukia.  
- Não.. mas acho que ele não vem não. – respondeu Nell – Afinal, ele nem tinha par – completou ela.  
- É verdade.. – disse Rukia.  
- Ah, mas ele nem gosta dessas coisas também! – disse ela tentando animar a galera.  
- Verdade. – falou Tatsuki.  
- Então, vamos logo! – disse Nell num tom contagiante, levando todos para o Salão.

Chegando lá, foram arrumar um lugar para sentar, enquanto o baile não começava. Acharam uma mesa onde havia lugares para todos, se sentaram e ficaram conversando. Quando deu 19h30, o Diretor foi até o palco e fez todo "aquele discurso" N/A: eu pensei em fazer, mas só ia ficar no blábláblá, então pulei essa parte. Então (enfim), anunciou a banda que tocaria no baile.

- E nessa noite, teremos algumas das melhores bandas da 'cidade', tocando aqui, no 1º Baile do Colégio Karakura.. dentre elas, temos: UVERworld, HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR, ORANGE RANGE e Aqua Timez. E agora, com vocês N/A: nem sei se isso é fala de um Diretor, mas se não era, agora passa a ser, UVERworld!!

E todos os alunos começam a gritar quando a banda chega. A banda começa a tocar, e os alunos começam a ir dançar N/A: isso porque era um baile formal, mas eu não poderia botar uma música careta né +_+ mas mesmo assim, acho que combina.. já vi isso em filmes.

Lá fora [..]

- Anda logo Kaien, já deve ter começado. – dizia uma certa ruivinha impaciente.  
- Calma, já to indo. – falava ele, num tom 'feliz'.  
- Vem, vamos! – Inoue pega no braço de Kaien e o puxa para o salão (onde ocorria o baile).

Lá dentro [..]

Todos estavam dançando..

- Hey Rukia, quer dançar? – perguntava Ichigo estendendo a mão para Rukia.  
- Claro, moranguinho ^^ - respondeu ela.  
- Moranguinho, é? – falou Nell num tom malicioso, já se levantando da mesa para ir dançar com Renji. Ichigo e Rukia coraram.  
- Vem, Nell. – falava ele.  
- Hai! – dizia ela, toda animada. Dançar era com ela mesma.

Já estavam todos lá, até Tatsuki havia sido 'arrastada' para dançar. A música tocava (Ichirin No Hana), estavam todos dançando.. até que, Nell para de dançar e fica fitando a porta.

- O que foi, Nell? – perguntou Renji.  
- E-eu não ac-acredito no que to vendo! – Nell fala para Renji e aponta para a porta.  
- N-nem eu! – diz ele.

De repente, o resto do grupo deles, ao verem Nell e Renji parados olhando para a porta, resolvem olhar também. E não foi pra menos.. todos ficaram 'pasmados' ao verem tal cena. Era ele. E o pior de tudo: estava com "ela", justo "ela". Os amigos ficaram falando entre si.

- Eu vou lá! – dizia Nell.  
- Calma Nell!! Não tem o que fazer! – dizia Renji enquanto a segurava.  
- Como não?? Olha com quem ele veio, Renji! – dizia ela indignada.  
- Eu sei, eu sei, mas fazer o que. Você não vai fazer um vexame no meu do baile, né? – dizia o garoto.  
- .. – Nell não falou nada, apenas 'bufou'.  
- Rukia, tá tudo bem? – perguntava Ichigo.  
- T-tá, porque não estaria? – disse ela com um sorrisinho, tentando disfarçar a raiva.  
- Quer ir lá falar com ele? – perguntou o garoto.  
- Na-não! Tá tudo bem, sério. – respondeu ela.  
Mas não havia convencido Ichigo.

Lá na porta, a ruivinha apenas sorria. Um sorriso nada 'amigável' e sim, 'vingativo'. Então, Inoue puxa Kaien para o centro, e os dois começam a dançar. Kaien estava "animado" sabe, não conseguia encarar os amigos. Enquanto Inoue, de minuto em minuto olhava para Rukia.

Depois de várias músicas terem tocado, várias bandas terem se apresentado, chegou à hora da música 'romântica'. Então, chamaram uma cantora, ela era Hoshimura Mai e cantaria a música Sakura Hiyori N/A: Tá, não sei se é romântica ou não, mas eu AMO ela *-* e acho que combina.

Estavam todos sentados em suas mesas. Pouco a pouco, os casais foram indo dançar.

- Quer dançar, Momo? – perguntou Hitsugaya.  
- Claro, Shiro-kun! – respondeu ela.  
- E você, Tatsuki, quer? – falava Sado.  
- Er.. Pode ser. – falou ela, meio envergonhada.  
- Nell? Nell? – falava Renji.  
- Ahm? Que? O que aconteceu? – disse ela olhando para todos os lados.  
- Não, nada. Só queria saber se você gostaria de dançar essa última música comigo. – falou ele.  
- Ah! Claro Renji!! Vamos. – disse ela.  
- Rukia, tá tudo bem mesmo? – perguntou Ichigo, só restava os dois na mesa.  
- Claro, moranguinho. Não se preocupe não. – respondeu ela.  
- Então, você tá a fim de dançar? – perguntou ele, com 'medo' da resposta.  
- Claro! Porque não estaria? – disse ela se levantando, com um leve sorriso no rosto.

E assim, todos estavam dançando aquela música lenta com seus pares. Mal sabiam eles que aquela música decidiria o Rei e a Rainha do Baile N/A: como isso, não sei o_o. Volta e meia, Inoue olhava para Rukia. Mas esta já não estava nem aí para Inoue, o que a deixou com raiva, muita raiva.

- "Ah, então vai ser assim, Kuchiki?" – pensava a ruiva.

Quando a música acabou, todos aplaudiram a cantora, esta se retirou, mas antes anunciou que Inoue Orihime anunciaria o Rei e a Rainha do Baile (como o pai de Inoue 'ajudava' a escola, ela foi a 'escolhida' para anunciar o Rei e a Rainha do Baile). Ela estava toda feliz, pensando que ao abrir o envelope leria o seu nome e o de Kaien. Mas não. Quando ela abriu o envelope, leu claramente: Kurosaki Ichigo e Kuchiki Rukia. A raiva começou a tomar conta dela. Mas com um leve sorriso no rosto, ela falou.

- E o Rei e a Rainha do 1º Baile de Inverno do Colégio de Karakura são.. – o suspense tomou conta do ar – ..

***

**FIM DO CAP IV**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

- E o Rei e a Rainha do 1º Baile de Inverno do Colégio de Karakura são.. – o suspense tomou conta do ar – Ichigo e Rukia! – disse num tom alegre, como se estivesse feliz por aquilo.

Todos aplaudiram o casal. Ichigo tomou a mão de Rukia, e juntos foram até o palco. Após serem coroados e de terem agradecido aos 'jurados', foram de volta para a mesa quando, de repente, viram o que gostariam de não ter visto. Inoue e Kaien estavam se beijando. E o pior, Kaien correspondia o beijo.

- Não acredito no que eu to vendo. – disse Ichigo.  
- E eu muito menos. – disse Rukia, 'passada' com o que via – "O-o Kaien t-tá.. beijando a INOUE?" – pensava Rukia.  
- Vem Rukia, vamos. – disse ele puxando a garota, que mal conseguia falar.

Abalada? Decepcionada? Indignada? Rukia não sabia o que estava sentindo no momento, nada mais passava em sua mente. Não sabia o porque de Kaien ter feito aquilo. Seria vingança? Ou simplesmente um 'acontecimento inesperado'? Mas então, porque Kaien correspondeu ao beijo? Será que ele gostava de Inoue? Rukia estava confusa, não sabia mais no que pensar.

- Vejam quem está chegando!! – gritava Nell, toda animada – Se não são o Rei e a Rainha do Baile! - dizia ela enquanto fazia uma 'reverência' aos dois.  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Rukia, Ichigo? – perguntou Tatsuki. Mas Rukia nada falava.  
- Er.. bem, vimos o.. nós vimos o Kaien beijando a.. – Ichigo tentava completar a frase.  
- QUE?! O Kaien, beijando?? QUEM? – perguntou Nell, 'descontrolada'.  
- Inoue. – disse Rukia. Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer.  
- Inoue? O que tem ela? – perguntou Renji.  
- Era ela quem Kaien estava beijando. – completou Ichigo.  
- QUE?!?!?!?! – gritaram todos, olhando para Ichigo e Rukia.  
- Vocês tão brincando né? – perguntava Hitsugaya.  
- Isso é verdade, Rukia? – perguntou Hinamori.  
- Sim. – respondia Rukia fitando o 'nada'.  
- Não acredito, onde ele tá com a cabeça?? – falava Tatsuki.  
- Onde eles estão? – perguntou Nell – Falem, porque eu só acredito numa coisa dessas vendo com os meus próprios olhos!  
- Quando nós descemos o palco, os dois estavam ali num canto. – disse Ichigo.  
- Vem Renji, vamos até lá! – dizia Nell, puxando o garoto.  
- Mas porque eu? – reclamava ele.  
- Porque sim! E não reclama! – falava ela.  
- Rukia, você tá legal? – perguntou Ichigo.  
- To, to sim.. – falava ela.  
- Não parece.. Você quer ir embora?  
- Não, não. Não se preocupe.  
- Se quiser, eu te levo até em casa.  
- Pode ir Rukia, o baile já tá terminando mesmo. – disse Tatsuki, tentando animar a amiga.  
- É Rukia-san, daqui a pouco todos nós vamos também. – disse Hinamori.  
- Então, quer ir?  
- Está bem, vamos Ichigo. – respondeu ela.  
- Que mancada do Kaien.. – disse Hitsugaya.  
- É, ficar justo com a Inoue.. – falou Tatsuki.

Num canto ali do baile..

- Então Kaien, gostou do baile? – perguntava Inoue, 'vitoriosa'.  
- Fora a parte de ter te beijado, não foi nada mal. – disse ele.  
- Ai Kaien, como você é ingrato. Se você não tivesse gostado, não teria correspondido..- falava Inoue.  
- Você sabe muito bem o que aconteceu, Inoue. – cortou ele, falando num tom irritado.  
- Hey Kaien! – gritou uma garota indo em sua direção.  
- N-Nell? – falava ele.  
- Escuta aqui Kaien, no que você tá pensando?? Vir ao baile com ela?? – dizia Nell.  
- Isso é assunto meu, Nell. – falou ele num tom frio.  
- Ah, é assim agora? Uma 'noite' com ela e olha como você ficou. – falava a garota.  
- Hey! – disse Inoue com aquela voz dela – Como assim 'olha como você ficou'?  
- Inoue, dá um tempo - disse Nell – Então Kaien, será que ainda somos amigos ou você vai começar a andar com ela, agora?  
- Nell, pega leve. – disse Renji.  
- Que pegar leve o que! – ela disse furiosa.  
- Renji, amanhã a gente conversa. To indo! – falou Kaien enquanto saia da festa.  
- Kaaaiiiieeeen! Me espera!! – gritava Inoue.  
- Volta aqui, seu..- mas antes que Nell pudesse terminar de falar, Renji tapou sua boca e a puxou.  
- Nell, se controla! Você tá agindo como se ele tivesse matado alguém.  
- É, realmente, creio que ele matou a nossa amizade essa noite. – sussurrou ela.  
- .. – Renji nada falou, entendia muito bem as palavras da amiga. Então, os dois voltaram para sua mesa.

No caminho para casa [..]

Rukia resolveu voltar a pé para casa. E como já era tarde, Ichigo a acompanhava. Silêncio. Ninguém falava nada. Frio. Era uma noite de inverno, e Rukia não havia levado um casaco. Resolvendo quebrar o silêncio, Ichigo virou-se para Rukia.

- Er.. Rukia? – falou ele.  
- Sim? – disse ela.  
- Você tá com frio?? – perguntou ele.  
- Um pouco. – sussurrou ela.  
Ichigo tira seu 'casaco' e coloca nos ombros dela. Ela cora um pouco, olhando para Ichigo, vê um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios, e retribui com o mesmo.  
- Arigato, moranguinho. – falou ela.  
- ^^ - Este apenas consente com a cabeça.  
- Er.. Ichigo? – agora foi à vez de Rukia quebrar o silêncio.  
- Ainda tá com frio? – perguntou ele.  
- Não, não, eu só.. queria agradecer por hoje e.. me desculpar por.. bem.. por fazer você ter que vir embora. – falava ela, enquanto fitava o chão.  
- Você não precisa se desculpar, Rukia. – falava ele em um tom sereno.  
- Mas..- tentava falar quando foi interrompida.  
- Nada de mas. Eu não tinha como ficar no baile sabendo que você não estava 'se sentindo bem', lá. – dizia ele.  
- I-Ichigo, - agora, ela fitava nos olhos do garoto. Seus olhos brilhavam enquanto ele dizia aquelas palavras. Ela nunca se sentiu assim antes.  
Num gesto 'impensado', Rukia abraça Ichigo. Ele retribui o abraço. Mas, naquela hora, Kaien e Inoue estavam passando por ali, na limusine de Inoue.

- "Rukia.." – pensava Kaien, enquanto olhava aquela cena, com um olhar triste.  
- "Desgraçada!" – pensava Inoue, com mais raiva ainda. Então, o plano dela não havia surtido efeito? Era pra Rukia ter ficado com ciúmes de Kaien, e deixar o caminho livre para ela (Inoue) e Ichigo. Mas pelo contrário, aproximou mais ainda Rukia de Ichigo?  
Kaien fechou o vidro rapidamente, e seguiram seu caminho de volta.

Rukia olhava nos olhos de Ichigo, aqueles olhos cor de mel que tanto a hipnotizavam. Ichigo fazia o mesmo, se perdendo naquele azul infinito que eram os olhos de Rukia. Seus rostos começaram a se aproximar, seus corações aceleravam mais e mais, já podiam até sentir a respiração um do outro quando, de repente, uma forte chuva começa a cair. Os dois começaram a rir da situação em que estavam. Ichigo tocou de leve no rosto de Rukia, aquela baixinha sabia realmente como mexer com ele. Rukia fechou os olhos, e se deixou 'levar' pelo toque de Ichigo. Seus rostos voltaram a se aproximar, mesmo naquela chuva. Os lábios de Ichigo tocaram os de Rukia. E num simples gesto de carinho, os dois começaram a trocar um beijo apaixonado. Cheio de sentimentos rolando entre os dois jovens. Se separaram apenas quando o ar faltou. Ichigo deu um leve selinho em Rukia, a mesma sorriu. Os dois entrelaçaram suas mãos, e saíram correndo na chuva.

Chegando na casa de Ichigo (que era mais perto), Ichigo apresentou Rukia a sua família, como apenas uma amiga (por enquanto). Pediu a Karin e Yuzu que dessem uma toalha para Rukia se secar, e algumas roupas. Ichigo foi fazer o mesmo.

- Então Rukia-chan, já que está chovendo tanto, - dizia Isshin – porque não passa a noite aqui??  
- Er.. bem, eu.. não sei.. – dizia a garota, corada.  
- Onegai, Rukia-chan!! – pedia Yuzu, quase chorando. O_O  
- É Rukia-chan, você pode ficar no nosso quarto. – falava Karin.  
- Se você quizer ligar para seus pais.. pode usar o telefone aqui de casa. – disse Ichigo.  
- Eu não tenho pais.. – falou Rukia num tom triste – Moro com um 'tio de criação'.. Urahara Kisuke, ele mora numa loja aqui perto.  
- Você disse Urahara Kisuke?? – perguntou Isshin.  
- Hai. – respondeu ela.  
- Ahh, Urahara foi meu amigo de infância!! Tenho certeza que ele deixará você ficar aqui, se quiser, eu mesmo posso ligar para ele. – disse Isshin eufórico, enquanto dava uns pulinhos no meio da sala.  
*Gota*  
- Er.. tudo bem, - disse Rukia – Eu aceito passar a noite aqui. ^^  
- Yupi! – gritou Yuzu – Venha, Rukia-chan, vamos mostrar o 'seu' quarto. – disse yuzu puxando Rukia.  
Karin apenas seguia as duas.

- Urahara Shoten, o que deseja às 3h da madrugada? – dizia um homem.  
- Urahara, Urahara, você não muda mesmo. – disse Isshin.  
- Ora, ora, se não é Kurosaki Isshin. A que devo a honra de sua ligação? – dizia Urahara em um tom irônico.  
- Ichigo e Rukia chegaram daquele baile, acabaram pegando chuva.. queria saber se você autoriza a sua 'filha de criação' a passar a noite aqui. – perguntava Isshin.  
- Claro, porque não. – respondeu Urahara.  
- Arigato. Acho que era só isso.  
- Passe algum dia aqui na loja, talvez possamos jogar alguma coisa.. como nos velhos tempos.  
- Fechado! – disse Isshin – Sayonara, Urahara.  
- Cuide bem dela, Isshin. Sayonara. – falou Urahara.  
- Pode deixar. – E os dois desligaram o telefone.

- IIIIICHIIIIIGOOOO! – gritava Isshin.  
- Que foi, velho? – perguntava ele.  
- Diga a minha 3ª filha que Urahara deixou ela ficar aqui. – disse Isshin com um sorriso malicioso.  
- Que 3ª filha o que! Seu pervertido Mas pode deixar, eu aviso a ela. – disse Ichigo.  
- Não demore, e já direto para o seu quarto. Sozinho. – dizia Isshin, dando uma piscadinha pra Ichigo.  
- Grr.. – Ichigo foi até o quarto de suas irmãs.

- Er.. Rukia? – falou baixinho, entrando no quarto.  
- Hai Ichigo! – disse ela.  
- O velho mandou avisar que falou com o Urahara, ele deixou você ficar aqui. – dizia ele.  
- Arigato, moranguinho! ^^  
- Er.. Konbanwa, Rukia. – disse ele, corando um pouco, deixando o quarto e indo para o seu.  
- Konbanwa, – disse ela baixinho – Ichigo.

***

**FIM DO CAP V**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

Era madrugada de Sexta.. na casa de Ichigo:

Ichigo não conseguia dormir, o mesmo acontecia com Rukia. De repente, começa a chover, de novo. Ichigo e Rukia (cada um em seu quarto), começaram a lembrar do que havia acontecido mais cedo na chuva. Aquele beijo. Aqueles sentimentos. Aquela chuva. Essas e outras palavras não paravam de aparecer na cabeça dos dois, fora "aquela cena". A chuva ficava mais e mais forte. Fora os dois, todos na casa estavam dormindo.

Rukia decide ir até o quarto de Ichigo, não sabendo o porque dela querer fazer aquilo. Chegando lá, ela abre a porta de 'fininho', entrando no quarto do garoto. Vira que ele não estava na cama, ficou se perguntando onde ele estaria. Ela vai até a janela, coloca o dedo nos lábios, se lembrando do beijo, e fica 'apreciando' a chuva cair bruscamente.

Ichigo havia feito o mesmo, mas antes de passar no quarto das irmãs, ele foi até a cozinha fazer um pouco de chocolate quente N/A: sim, às 4h da manhã, ele vai fazer chocolate quente o_o'. Chegou no quarto de suas irmãs, e viu que Rukia não estava. Então, dirigiu-se para o seu quarto. Vendo que a porta estava semi-aberta, ele já imaginou onde a pequena estaria. Entrou, sem fazer barulho, colocou a caneca de chocolate na mesa, e foi até onde ela estava.

Ele envolveu-a em seus braços por trás, dando um pequeno susto na mesma, que se vira rapidamente. De novo, ficam cara-a-cara um com o outro (?). Seus rostos estavam próximos, e ele, estava com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Ela se acalma, e retribui o sorriso.

- O que uma certa garota estaria fazendo no meu quarto às 4h da madrugada? – falou ele num tom pensativo porém, engraçado.

- Er.. eu.. não conseguia dormir. – disse ela, encarando aqueles olhos cor de mel.

- É.. eu também não. – disse ele – Er.. Quer chocolate quente? – perguntou.

- Hai! ^^ - disse ela.

Ichigo puxou-a pela mão, fazendo com que ela se sentasse em sua cama. Entregou uma caneca de chocolate a ela, e sentou ao seu lado. O silêncio predominava, exceto pelo barulho da chuva lá fora. Os dois ficaram ali sentados por alguns minutos, saboreando os seus chocolates quentes, sem falar nada. Quando terminaram de beber, ambos colocaram as canecas em cima da mesinha.

- Hey, Rukia? – disse ele.

- Hai? – respondeu ela.

- Tá sujo aqui, oh. – Ichigo passa seu dedo perto da boca de Rukia e limpa um pouco de chocolate que havia ficado ali. Rukia cora um pouco. – Pronto!

- A-arigato, moranguinho. – sussurrou ela.

- Douitashimashite, N/A: woow, isso parece um palavrão ò_ó baixinha. – disse ele no mesmo tom de voz que ela.

"Baixinha.. a única pessoa que lhe chamava assim era.. o baka do Kaien. ¬¬" – pensava ela. E para afastar aquela 'cena' que lhe veio à cabeça..

- Moranguinho, - falou fitando-o.

- Hai, Rukia? – disse ele.

- Tá sujo aqui.. – Rukia se aproxima de Ichigo, e lhe dá um pequeno selinho aonde seria o local da 'suposta' sujeira (que palavra 'feia' ;__; mas não lembrei de outra), que ficava bem perto de sua boca.

- Um pouco ousada, não? – dizia Ichigo, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Você acha? – respondeu com o mesmo sorriso malicioso de Ichigo.

Os dois foram se aproximando cada vez mais. De repente, seus lábios já estavam 'colados' um no outro. Eles estavam trocando um beijo puro e terno, totalmente apaixonado. Só se separaram quando a falta de ar chegou. Ichigo olhou para aqueles belos olhos azuis, e Rukia fez o mesmo, olhando para aqueles olhos castanhos bem em sua frente.

- Er.. Rukia, - dizia ele – posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Cl-claro Ichigo. – respondeu ela.

- Bem.. você.. quer ser minha namorada? – olhou pra ela, corando.

Os olhos de Rukia começam a brilhar, nunca ninguém havia lhe feito tal pergunta. Pelo silêncio, Ichigo pensou que ela recusaria, e ficou com um olhar triste. Um enorme sorriso nasceu nos lábios de Rukia.

- Eu adoraria, moranguinho. – respondeu com uma voz doce.

Fitando agora os olhos de Rukia, Ichigo mudou completamente o seu olhar, e retribuiu um enorme sorriso para Rukia. Trocaram mais um beijo, esse, mais apaixonado ainda. Agora era oficial (pelo menos para os dois).

- O que você acha de amanhã de manhã contarmos a eles? – perguntou Ichigo se referindo a família Kurosaki.

- Se estiver tudo bem pra você, não vejo problema algum. – respondeu ela, sorrindo.

- E como amanhã é sábado, o que você acha de darmos uma volta? Tomar um sorvete.. – perguntou ele.

- Eu adoraria *-------* - disse ela 'pulando' em cima de Ichigo, dando um abraço no mesmo.

- Vai com calma baixinha. – ria ele.

- G-gomen, Ichigo. – falou ela corando.

- To brincando, baka. – disse ele.

- Baka é você! – retrucou ela.

- Ah, é? – Ichigo começou a fazer cócegas nela.

- P-para Ichigo!! – Rukia tentava falar, mas só conseguia rir.

Enfim, Ichigo parou e deu um leve selinho nela. Ajeitaram-se na cama, Rukia deitou sobre o peito de Ichigo. Ele acariciava seus cabelos. Ambos estavam felizes.

- Quer ficar aqui? – perguntou ele.

- Posso? – respondeu ela com outra pergunta.

- Claro, baixinha. – disse ele sorrindo.

E assim os dois amanheceram, ela deitada sobre o peito dele e ele a abraçando.

***

**FIM DO CAP VI**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

_E assim os dois amanheceram, ela deitada sobre o peito dele e ele a abraçando._

Já era de manhã, alguns raios de sol entravam pela janela de Ichigo, mas nada o faria levantar daquele lugar, não agora. Ele estava com a pequena em seus braços, alisando seus cabelos.

- Ohayo, moranguinho. – dizia a pequena, abrindo de leve seus olhos.

- Ohayo, baixinha. – dizia ele, em um tom baixo – Dormiu bem?

- Sim. – falou ela dando um leve suspiro.

Enquanto isso, lá embaixo [..]

*Ding Dong* Som da Campainha

- Onde ela está? – dizia um homem alto, de cabelos pretos, com uma roupa social.

- Ohayo pra você também, Byakuya. – disse Isshin Sim, o Isshin conhece Deus e o mundo.

- Isshin, sem mais besteiras. Traga ela agora. – disse Byakuya com um tom irritado.

- Ok, ok. Entre e espere aí no sofá, eu já volto. – finalizou ele.

Isshin foi até o quarto das filhas, onde era 'supostamente' para Rukia estar. Chegando lá, ele só vê duas das três garotas que eram pra estar dormindo.

- Como eu suspeitava.. – disse ele baixinho. Foi então, até o quarto de Ichigo.

- GOOOOD MOOOORRRNIIING, ICHIIIGOOO! – entrou no quarto gritando, e fingindo estar assustado com a cena que via – O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A MINHA 3ª FILHA?? SEU PERVERTIDO!!

Os dois rapidamente deram um pulo, se levantando rápido da cama. Rukia estava corada e Ichigo, com muita raiva de seu pai (como se isso fosse alguma novidade).

- Não fizemos nada de mais, velho pervertido! – disse Ichigo, irritado.

- Rukia-chan – disse ele, pegando nas mãos dela – você sabe que se o meu filho pervertido te fizer alguma coisa, você pode contar pra mim, não é? – dizia ele, agora 'chorando'.

- N-não aconteceu na-nada, se-senhor Kurosaki – dizia ela, ou pelo menos, tentava dizer.

- Ahh, cala boca, velho pervertido! – Ichigo estava quase explodindo.

- Muito bem! – disse Isshin, quebrando o clima tenso e dando um pulinho – Rukia-chan, tem um homem aí embaixo querendo te ver.

- Um homem? – perguntaram os dois.

- É, um tal de.. Byby não.. Bykuya também não.. – falava ele, fingindo não saber o nome.

- Byakuya? – falou ela, assustada.

- Esse mesmo! :D – disse ele dando um estalo com o dedo.

- Quem é esse, Rukia? – perguntou Ichigo, confuso.

- É o meu nii-sama. – falou ela, com um olhar triste.

- Nii-sama? – perguntou ele.

- É, até pouco tempo, eu morava no Urahara Shouten, com o meu tio de criação, Urahara Kisuke. Até que um dia, esse homem, Byakuya, apareceu lá na loja, dizendo que eu era a irmã perdida da falecida esposa dele, Hisana. E que ele havia feito uma promessa a ela que, um dia, me encontraria e me adotaria, como sua irmã. Por mais que eu quisesse ficar com o Urahara, eu fui meio que obrigada a ser adotada por esse Byakuya. – dizia ela, com o mesmo semblante triste de antes – Mas eu não gosto dele, ele é muito frio com as pessoas, e nem fala comigo.. Acho que ele só me adotou por aquela promessa.. Eu não tenho importância para ele. – agora, seu semblante passou de triste para enraivecido.

Isshin estava chorando de novo, aquela cena de sempre. Ichigo estava chocado com tudo que acabara de ouvir.. "E eu ainda reclamo do velho.. PERAI, o que eu to pensando?!". Isshin desceu as escadas se dirigindo a sala, seguido de Ichigo e Rukia, que estavam de mãos dadas. Ela parecia muito nervosa.

- Aqui está ela, Byakuya. – disse Isshin.

- Vamos embora Rukia, você tem muito que explicar. – disse Byakuya, com um tom frio.

- Ela não vai! – disse Ichigo.

- I-Ichigo.. – falou ela.

- Você não se importa com ela, e agora quer dar uma de 'irmão mais velho'? – dizia Ichigo.

- O que você está falando, garoto insolente? – disse Byakuya, fuzilando-o com um olhar assassino.

- Isso o que você ouviu, Byakuya. – falou Ichigo, encarando-o.

- A conversa tá muito boa, - disse Isshin, num tom falso – mas acho que cabe a pequena Rukia-chan decidir isso, não é, Byakuya? – falou, encarando-o também.

- .. – Byakuya nada fez, ficou esperando a decisão de Rukia.

- Rukia, não precisa ter medo. – sussurrou Ichigo em seu ouvido – Você pode ficar aqui, se quiser. – completou ele.

Rukia não sabia o que dizer, o correto, era ela ir com o seu nii-sama, mas ela não queria isso. Rukia apertou forte a mão de Ichigo, ele olhou para os olhos da garota e os viu trêmulos. "Ela está com medo, está nervosa." – pensou ele.

- E-eu, quero ficar. – enfim disse ela, fitando o chão.

- Agora que já está decidido, acho que você pode ir, Byakuya. – disse Isshin.

Byakuya apenas se retirou da casa, mas, antes de sair, olhou de novo para Ichigo, com aquele mesmo olhar 'fuzilador' de antes. Rukia apenas abraçou Ichigo forte, agarrando-se em sua camisa.

- Ichigo, eu vou lá na cozinha fazer um chá pra ela. – disse Isshin, num tom sério N/A: Isshin diivo, kawaii *-*.

- Arigato, pai. – disse Ichigo, abraçando Rukia e olhando para seu pai.

Isshin apenas consentiu com a cabeça, deixando um leve sorriso escapar entre seus lábios, pois fazia tempo que Ichigo não lhe chamava assim. Isshin já estava na cozinha preparando o chá, enquanto Ichigo e Rukia estavam na sala conversando.

- Tá melhor? – perguntava Ichigo, preocupado.

- H-hai, moranguinho. Arigato. – disse ela, com um leve sorriso no rosto.

- Ainda vai querer aquele sorvete? – perguntou ele.

- Acho que sim, afinal, isso não é o fim do mundo, certo? – respondeu ela.

- É.. – disse ele, com um sorriso no rosto – E, o que você acha de.. nós contarmos a eles sobre a gente?

- Acho uma boa idéia! – disse ela num tom alegre.

- E depois do sorvete, se você quiser, podemos ir até o Urahara Shoten, e contar pra ele.

- Sério? – disse ela maravilhada, com os olhos brilhando.

- Sim! – respondeu Ichigo, com uma alegria ao ver a pequena tão alegre.

- Domo Arigato, Ichi!! – disse ela, dando um selinho nele.

- Já mudou de apelido, é? – falou ele.

- Não gostou, moranguinho? – disse ela, num tom fingindo estar triste.

- N-não, claro que eu gostei, baixinha. – falou ele rapidamente.

- Ahh tá! – disse ela, com um sorriso sapeca no rosto.

- Aqui está o chá, Rukia-chan – disse Isshin, entregando-lhe uma xícara com o chá – Espero que goste, é receita de família N/A: nunca vi disso, mas tudo bem.

- Arigato, senhor Kurosaki. – falou ela, pegando a xícara e bebendo – Está muito bom!!

- Como a minha 3ª filha é carinhosa!! – disse Isshin, dando a 'loca' nele – Tá vendo Ichigo, você deveria seguir o exemplo da minha 3ª filha, seu filho ingrato!!

- Você é mesmo um caso perdido, velho. – disse Ichigo.

Passaram-se alguns minutos, Karin e Yuzu haviam acordado. Yuzu como sempre, preparou o café da manhã. Karin ficou no quintal treinando, Isshin foi tomar um banho para depois trabalhar, e Ichigo e Rukia foram dar um volta.

- Então, aonde quer ir primeiro? – perguntou Ichigo.

- Falar com o tio Urahara! – disse Rukia, seus olhos brilhavam.

- Okay! Então vamos. – Ichigo pegou em sua mão, e assim os dois foram até a loja de Urahara.

Mas alguém, que estava ali por perto, não ficou nada contente com o que viu. Sim. Era ele.

***

**FIM DO CAP VII**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

_Passaram-se alguns minutos, Karin e Yuzu haviam acordado. Yuzu como sempre, preparou o café da manhã. Karin ficou no quintal treinando, Isshin foi tomar um banho para depois trabalhar, e Ichigo e Rukia foram dar um volta._

_- Então, aonde quer ir primeiro? – perguntou Ichigo._

_- Falar com o tio Urahara! – disse Rukia, seus olhos brilhavam._

_- Okay! Então vamos. – Ichigo pegou em sua mão, e assim os dois foram até a loja de Urahara._

_Mas alguém, que estava ali por perto, não ficou nada contente com o que viu. Sim. Era ele. _Kuchiki Byakuya, viajando sua 'imootosan' com.. aquele 'garoto insolente'. E ele não gostou nada de ver os dois de mãos dadas.

- É aqui, baixinha? – perguntou Ichigo.

- Hai!! – respondeu ela, com os olhos brilhando.

*Toc, Toc, Toc*

- Urahara Shouten, bem vindos! – dizia Tessai – Rukia-chan, que bom vê-la de novo!! – disse ele.

- Yo Tessai-san! – disse ela – Viemos fazer uma visitinha.

- Entrem, vou chamar Urahara-san. – disse ele.

- Hai, arigato! – disse ela, puxando Ichigo pela mão.

Enquanto isso, lá fora [..]

- "Então é aqui que ela veio.." – pensava Byakuya.

- Espiando a Rukia-chan, Byakuya? – disse uma voz atrás dele.

- Isso não lhe diz respeito, Urahara. – falou ele.

- Acho que você já se esqueceu de sua promessa Byakuya. – falava Urahara – Você se lembra que prometeu a Hisana que cuidaria dela, como se fosse sua irmã? – completou ele.

- .. – Byakuya não falou nada, apenas virou e começou a encarar Urahara.

- Como eu pensei, você só faz isso por obrigação. – disse ele – Mas não se esqueça do que conversamos aquele dia, se a Rukia.. – falava ele.

- Urusai!! – gritou Byakuya.

- Ficou nervoso ao se lembrar do assunto? – disse Urahara, com um sorrisinho no rosto.

- Hunf! – Byakuya agora lançava um olhar maligno a Urahara.

- Vendo que você já se lembrou, acho que vou indo. – disse ele andando – Tenho visitas para receber. – completou com um sorriso no rosto.

Byakuya ficara muito nervoso. Não por medo, mas só de lembrar daquele dia, daquela conversa.. As palavras de Urahara não paravam de 'soar' em seu ouvido. Não, ele nunca permitiria que tirassem Rukia dele. Não por ele, mas por Hisana, a única pessoa que Byakuya amou em toda a sua vida.

***

- Vejo que hoje tenho visitas. – disse Urahara.

- Tio Urahara!! – gritou Rukia, saindo para dar um abraço nele.

- Se não é a Rukia-chan e.. Quem é ele, Rukia-chan? – perguntou ele, com um sorrisinho no canto rosto. (?)

- Er.. Bem, ele é.. meu namorado. – sussurrou ela, no ouvido de Urahara.

- Ohh! Que honra conhecê-lo, meu jovem. Como se chama? – disse ele.

- Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo. Prazer em conhecê-lo. – falou Ichigo.

- Hm.. educado, você teve sorte, Rukia-chan. – disse Urahara.

- Ahh.. – Rukia corou – A-arigato, tio Urahara.

- Tessai-san, traga-nos chá com biscoitos, onegai. – disse Urahara.

- Hai, Urahara-san!

- Então, Rukia-chan, me conte como você está? – perguntou ele.

- Muito bem. – respondeu ela.

- E em relação ao Byakuya?

- Ah.. Sabe que eu não gosto dele. – fechou a cara – Por mim, eu ficava morando aqui, com o senhor.

- Vejo que você não mudou nada, Rukia-chan.

- Nem o senhor. Falando nisso, onde estão o Jinta e a Ururu? – perguntou ela.

- Pedi a eles que fizessem umas comprinhas. – respondeu ele.

- Quem são, Rukia? – perguntou Ichigo.

- Ah, esqueci de te falar, Ichi. – dizia ela – Junto comigo, havia mais duas crianças aqui, só que um pouco menores que eu. O Jinta e a Ururu. Nós três fomos adotados e criados pelo tio Urahara. Né, tio?

- Hai! – disse ele sorridente.

- Hm.. – Ichigo estava contente de ver como Rukia estava feliz por estar ali.

Não demorou muito, Tessai trouxe o chá com os biscoitos. Os quatro ficaram conversando o resto da manhã. Pouco tempo depois, chegaram Jinta e Ururu. Botaram as compras no armário e saíram correndo para abraçar Rukia. Ela os apresentou a Ichigo, e depois ficaram conversando mais um pouco. Resolveram que iam almoçar ali mesmo, Ichigo ligou para o seu pai avisando.

- Alô? – disse Isshin.

- Velho, é o Ichigo. – disse ele.

- FIIIILHÃÃÃO!! Onde você e a Rukia-chan se meteram? Já está na hora do almoço.

- Ah, é sobre isso mesmo que eu liguei. Nós viemos visitar o Urahara-san, e resolvemos ficar para almoçar aqui. Tudo bem? – perguntou Ichigo.

- Claro! Juízo hein. – disse ele, dando uma risadinha maliciosa.

- Ora seu.. – Ichigo se conteve – Agora vou desligar. Sayonara, velho.

- Sayonara, Ichigo.

Após o almoço, Rukia e Ichigo se despediram de todos. Foram dar mais uma volta, pra depois, tomar sorvete. Byakuya já não estava mais espionando os dois. Depois daquela 'agradável' conversa com Urahara, o mesmo resolvera ir para casa. Quem sabe, para pensar um pouco.. Reorganizar as idéias.

Chegando na Sorveteria [..]

- Rukia, você quer qual sabor? – perguntou ele.

- Ichigo! – respondeu ela.

- Fala. – disse ele.

- Eu quero Ichigo! – disse ela, com uma risadinha.

- Morango? – o 'sorveteiro' (?) perguntou.

- Hai! – respondeu ela, abafando um sorrisinho.

- Ahh baixinha.. – ele olhou-a fuzilando com o olhar – Eu quero de chocolate.

- Ok. – o sorveteiro entrega os sorvetes, Ichigo dá o dinheiro e os dois dirigem-se a uma pracinha ali perto, de mãos dadas. Após terminarem o sorvete N/A: rápido, né?, Rukia senta no colo de Ichigo, enlaçando seus braços no pescoço dele.

- O que vamos fazer agora, moranguinho. – perguntou ela com um sorrisinho no rosto.

- Que tal alugarmos um filme? – disse ele.

- Sugoi! – falou ela abrindo um enorme sorriso.

Os dois seguiram até a locadora. Alugaram 4 filmes, na verdade, um era continuação do outro. Jogos Mortais, esse era o nome do filme N/A: eu AMO Jogos Mortais *-* fui obrigada a escolher esse. Seguiram até a casa de Ichigo. Seu pai e suas irmãs haviam saído, deixaram um pequeno bilhete 'colado' na geladeira:

_Ichigo,_

_Eu e suas irmãs_

_vamos as compras._

_Não sei que horas voltamos,_

_Isshin._

_Ps: Não faça nada de mal_

_a minha 3ª filha, entendeu?_

- Velho idiota.. – resmungou Ichigo.

- O que foi, Ichi? – perguntou ela.

- Nada não, o velho saiu com a Karin e a Yuzu. Não sabe que horas voltam.. – falou ele – Quer pipoca?

- Claro! – disse ela – Quer ajuda? – olhou-o com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Hm.. – fingiu pensar – Eu aceito. – e retribuiu o mesmo sorriso a ela.

***

**FIM CAP VIII**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

_- Velho idiota.. – resmungou Ichigo._

_- O que foi, Ichi? – perguntou ela._

_- Nada não, o velho saiu com a Karin e a Yuzu. Não sabe que horas voltam.. – falou ele – Quer pipoca?_

_- Claro! – disse ela – Quer ajuda? – olhou-o com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios._

_- Hm.. – fingiu pensar – Eu aceito. – e retribuiu o mesmo sorriso a ela._

Rukia dirigiu-se até a cozinha. Ela ia pegando os ingredientes quando o telefone toca.

- Pode deixar, eu atendo! – diz Ichigo.

- Ok moranguinho. – disse ela, voltando a pegar os ingredientes.

- Alô? – fala ele.

- Yo! Ichigo, é o Renji. – fala Renji.

- Yo, Renji. – diz Ichigo.

- Hey, queria saber se você quer ir ao cinema hoje à tarde com a gente. Vai eu, a Nell, Hinamori, Tatsuki, o Sado e o Hitsugaya. – pergunta ele.

- Não, obrigado Renji. Já tenho outros planos. – respondeu.

- Ah tá, ok então. Vou ligar pra Rukia e ver se ela quer ir. Sayonara! – disse Renji desligando o telefone.

- Ren.. – Ichigo tentou falar a Renji que Rukia também não iria, já que estava com ele. Mas ele havia desligado o telefone – Sayonara, baka!

- O que foi, Ichi? – perguntou a pequena.

- Renji convidando pra ir ao cinema hoje.. Mas eu disse que já tinha planos. – respondeu ele.

Quando Rukia ia falar, seu telefone toca. Ela vai atender.

- Alô? – fala ela.

- Ruuukia! É a Nell. – fala Nell, numa empolgação total.

- Oi Nell, o que você quer? – perguntou ela, com delicadeza.

- Queria saber se você quer ir ao cinema hoje a tarde, vai todo mundo! – disse.

- Obrigada Nell, mais já tenho planos. – tentou ser a pessoa mais educada do mundo.

- Não disse? – Nell agora falava com os outros amigos, esquecendo de estar no telefone – Eles estão juntos. Haha!! – todos 'comemoravam' no outro lado da linha – Rukia, você e o.. – ela não terminara de falar, Rukia já havia respondido.

- Sim, eu e o Ichigo estamos juntos. – completou ela.

E mais uma vez podia-se ouvir os gritos da tal 'comemoração' do outro lado. Ela botou no viva-voz para Ichigo poder ouvir junto, e rir.

- Então tá, Rukia. Fica pra próxima. Juízo, hein? – disse Nell, com uma voz num tom malicioso.

- Sua vaca! – disse Rukia rindo.

- Sayonara, Rukia. – disse ela.

- Sayonara, Nell.

***

- Não disse?! Haha. – dizia Nell.

- Eu sabia que depois do baile eles haviam ficado juntos. – comentou Renji.

- Eles formam um belo casal, né, Shirou-chan? – disse Hinamori.

- É.. HEY! Não me chame mais assim, Hinamori. – disse ele, fechando a cara.

- Ah, mas porque não, Shirou-chan? – dizia Nell, imitando Hina.

- Oras, sua.. – uma veia saltou da cabeça de Hitsugaya, mas todos acabaram caindo na gargalhada.

- Então, qual filme vamos ver? – perguntou Tatsuki.

- Hm.. eu tava pensando em ver, "L Changes the World", é o Live Action daquele anime, sabe? Death Note, parece ser muito bom. – disse Renji.

- Eu aceito! – disse Nell.

- Eu também. – responderam os demais.

E assim, foram todos para o cinema. Compraram os ingressos, pipoca, refrigerante e se dirigiram à fila. Enfim entraram na 'sala' e foram se acomodando nas cadeiras. Nell seguida de Renji, Tatsuki de Sado e Hinamori de Hitsugaya. O filme começa.

***

- Konnichiwa, Kaien-sama. – disse o mordomo.

- Konnichiwa. Inoue está? – disse o garoto.

- Hai, Kaien-sama. Aguarde um momento que eu vou chamá-la. – disse o mordomo enquanto saía.

- Arigato. – respondeu ele.

O que raios estaria Kaien fazendo na casa de Inoue? E ainda mais, o que ele queria falar com ela? Já não bastasse o tal ocorrido 'beijo' no Baile?

- Olá, Kaienzinho! – gritava Inoue.

- Menos Inoue. – disse num tom frio.

- Ah, é assim que você me trata, não é? – falou ela, com uma cara de choro.

- Inoue, não tenho tempo para os seus teatrinhos. – disse ele.

- Então, o que quer? – disse ela, com um olhar vitorioso.

- Er.. – tentava falar.

- Fala logo, Kaienzinho. – dizia ela, com os olhos brilhando.

- Vocêquernamorarcomigo? – disse ele, 'atropelando' as palavras.

- What? – falou ela, fingindo não ter entendido o que ele disse.

- Grr.. Eu perguntei se você quer namorar comigo! – falou ele, num tom alto.

- CLAAAAAAARO que eu quero, Kaienzinho! – disse ela, abraçando ele.

Kaien nada fez, apenas retribuiu o abraço. N/A: nani? O.O

***

- Ichigo, cadê a tampa da panela? – perguntou Rukia.

- Aqui. – disse ele entregando a tampa pra ela.

- Arigato moranguinho. – falou ela.

- De nada, baixinha. – disse ele enquanto a abraçava por trás.

- Ichigo! – o repreendeu – Isso lá é hora de namorar? Ou você não quer mais ver os filmes? – falou ela.

- 5 minutos não matam ninguém, senhorita Rukia. – disse a ela, sorrindo.

- Será? – falou ela, com um sorriso malicioso agora.

- Quer correr o risco? – perguntou ele, desafiador.

- Adoro correr riscos. – respondeu ela.

Ichigo foi se aproximando, lentamente, o que a deixava mais 'ansiosa', digamos. Pouco a pouco foi beijando seu pescoço, até chegar em seus lábios. Rukia se deixara levar por Ichigo. Ele segurou na cintura dela, e ela em seu pescoço. Quando perceberam, já estavam se beijando apaixonadamente. Foi um beijo intenso. Ficaram alguns minutos assim, se separando (como sempre) apenas pela falta de ar.

- Então, o que achou da experiência? – perguntou Ichigo, com 'aquele' sorriso malicioso.

- Acho que devemos repeti-la mais vezes. – respondeu com o mesmo sorriso.

Após isso, foram fazer a pipoca N/A: por fim, já tava na hora... Rukia botava a pipoca no pote, enquanto Ichigo preparava um suco. Pegaram o 'lanche' e foram até a sala. Ichigo botou o DVD do 1º filme e se sentou no sofá. Rukia deitou-se em seu colo. Ficaram ali vendo o filme e comendo pipoca. Após 1h e alguns minutos, o filme terminou.

- Vamos ver o próximo? – perguntou ela.

- Hai. – respondeu ele, dirigindo-se até a TV para trocar o DVD.

- Tá gostando do filme, Ichi? – perguntou ela, de novo.

- Aham, e você baixinha? – respondeu ele, já se sentando no sofá.

- Também! – disse ela, com os olhinhos brilhando. N/A: eu hein, cada doido com a sua mania.

- Você gosta mesmo de filmes assim, né? – disse ele.

- Hai! – respondeu ela – Filmes de terror são os melhores!

E os dois voltaram (ou começaram?) a ver o 2º filme. Passaram-se mais 1h e alguns minutos de filme. A pipoca já havia acabado, e o suco também. Já era quase 4h da tarde.

- Ichigo.. – falava Rukia.

- Hai, baixinha? – disse ele.

- Arigato. – disse ela, do nada.

- Porque? – perguntou ele, estranhando a namorada.

- Porque desde que você chegou, você mudou o meu mundo. Nunca me senti tão feliz em toda a minha vida, Ichigo. – respondeu ela.

- Você também mudou o meu mundo, baixinha. – disse, dando-lhe um selinho.

***

- Acho que compramos tudo. – disse Yuzu.

- Faltou a sobremesa!! – falava Isshin eufórico. Ele simplesmente não vivia sem sobremesa.

- Ahh, é verdade. – falou Yuzu.

- Vai logo escolher a sobremesa, velho. – disse Karin, impaciente.

- Já vou, filha ingrata. – disse ele enquanto saia 'chorando'. Fazendo mais uma de suas cenas.

- Karin-san, porque o papai saiu chorando? – perguntou Yuzu.

- Porque ele é um idiota. – respondeu ela, bufando.

- Ah! Não fale assim dele, Karin-san. Papai é um homem bom! – disse Yuzu.

- ¬¬ - Karin apenas olhou para Yuzu.

- Voltei!!! – gritou Isshin, ainda eufórico.

- Então vamos logo. – disse Karin, já estressada.

***

Rukia e Ichigo agora fitavam um ao outro. Nunca haviam se sentido assim antes, ambos haviam mudado a vida um do outro. Rukia sentou no sofá, ficando de frente para Ichigo. De leve, ele passou a mão no rosto da pequena, sua pele era macia e.. quentinha. Os dois estavam mergulhando um nos olhos do outro. Se pudessem, ficariam assim para sempre.

- Eu te amo, Rukia. – falou ele.

- Eu também te amo, Ichigo. – sussurrou ela, no ouvido dele.

Quando seus olhos voltaram a se encontrar, Ichigo foi se aproximando de Rukia, e ela fazia a mesma coisa. Ichigo a puxou para mais perto de si, e Rukia segurou em seus braços. Deram um leve beijo, Rukia encostou sua cabeça no peito de Ichigo, e assim ficaram ali no sofá.

***

**FIM DO CAP IX**

**

* * *

**

Enfim os outros personagens reapareceram x) Confesso que tá sendo legal escrever as partes de Kaien**x**Inoue *o* Isso porque eu não gosto dela e AMO o Kaien +_+

PS: A fic não vai ter hentai u.ú *desvia das tijoladas*

Ja ne!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

_- Eu te amo, Rukia. – falou ele._

_- Eu também te amo, Ichigo. – sussurrou ela, no ouvido dele._

_Quando seus olhos voltaram a se encontrar, Ichigo foi se aproximando de Rukia, e ela fazia a mesma coisa. Ichigo a puxou para mais perto de si, e Rukia segurou em seus braços. Deram um leve beijo, Rukia encostou sua cabeça no peito de Ichigo, e assim ficaram ali no sofá._

***

- HANATAROOU!! – gritou uma certa ruivinha.

- H-hai, Orihime-san? – disse ele.

- Manda prepararem um jantar especial hoje. – ordenou ela.

- H-hai. – dizia ele enquanto saia correndo para a cozinha.

- Porque você trata o seu irmão assim? – perguntou Kaien.

- Assim como? – fez-se de desentendida.

- Como um empregado. – respondeu ele.

- E-eu? – falou ela, 'assustada' – N-não Kaienzinho, eu não o trato como um empregado, eu a-amo meu irmãozinho!! – dizia Inoue. Ela sabia que Kaien não suportava que as pessoas tratassem mal seus irmãos.

- Sei.. Se você quer que o nosso namoro 'dure', você terá que mudar, Inoue. – falou ele friamente.

- H-hai! – disse ela – "Espera aí, eu to me rebaixando por causa dele? E onde fica o Ichigo nessa história?? Afinal, ele ainda tá com aquela lá.. Já sei! Vou usar o Kaien para fazer ciúmes nele! Eu sou demais!!" – pensava Orihime.

- Inoue? Você está bem? – perguntou Kaien, enquanto via a ruiva 'fantasiando'.

- Hai! Vamos, Kaienzinho!! – disse ela.

- Grr.. Pare de me chamar assim! – retrucou ele.

- Certo, Kaienzinho. – falou ela, sem a mínima importância.

***

Nell e o resto da turma saiam do cinema. O filme havia acabado e eles estavam morrendo de fome. Isso porque eles comeram muitos potes de pipoca, beberam várias latas de refrigerante.. E ainda assim, estavam com fome.

- Eu to com fome. – disse Nell.

- Eu também. – falou Renji.

- Mais vocês dois foram os que mais comeram pipoca! – falou Momo assustada.

- É, vocês dois pareciam dois mortos de fome. – completou Hitsugaya.

- Quem, eu?! – falaram Nell e Renji em uníssono.

- Sim!! – falaram o resto do grupo.

- Que tal irmos até a sorveteria? – disse Sado.

- Gostei da idéia, Chad! – falou Tatsuki.

- É.. pode ser.. – disse Nell.

- Então vamos! – falou Momo, toda empolgada.

E assim, eles foram conversando até a sorveteria. Falavam de coisas sem noção, riam, brincavam.. E quase não chamavam a atenção de quem passava na rua. Foi um sábado e tanto.

***

- Velho, me ajuda com as compras! ¬¬ - dizia Karin.

- Er.. eu? – perguntava ele.

- Claro, quem mais? – retrucou ela.

- Karin-chan, não seja má com o papai!! – dizia Yuzu choramingando.

- Grr.. Eu mereço. ¬¬ - resmungava Karin.

- Yuzu minha querida filha, vá abrir a porta para o seu querido pai. – disse Isshin.

- Hai, otousan! – respondeu ela.

***

Lá na sala, um casal dormia tranqüilamente no sofá. Ichigo estava sentado, e Rukia estava deitada em seu peito. Ficaram ali por alguns minutos.. ou será que foram horas?

***

- ICHIIIIIIIIGOOOOO! – gritava Isshin – Chegamos, filho ingrato!!

- Shhhh, otousan!! O Onii-chan e a Rukia-chan estão dormindo.. – falava Yuzu.

- O QUE?! ESSE PERVERTIDO ESTÁ DORMINDO COM A MINHA 3ª FILHA?? – gritava ainda mais alto – RUUUKIIIIA-CHAAAAAN!!

Como em um salto, os dois acordaram bruscamente e pularam do sofá. Corados.

- Rukia-chan!! – choramingava Isshin, sufocando a pobre coitada – Meu filho pervertido fez algo impuro com você?!

- I-I-ishin-s-san.. – Rukia não conseguia falar.

- Solta ela, velho pervertido! ¬¬ - falava Ichigo irritado – Não vê que tá sufocando ela??

- Ohh, minha querida Rukia-chan, - disse Isshin, soltando-se do abraço – Está tudo bem com você?

- H-hai, Isshin-san. – enfim falou Rukia.

- Filho ingrato, - disse Isshin, virando-se agora para Ichigo com uma aura maligna – Se você fizer alguma coisa impura com a Rukia-chan, você sofrerá as conseqüências.

*Gota na cabeça de Ichigo e Rukia*

- Vá cuidar da sua vida, seu pervertido! – disse Ichigo.

- Err.. Ichigo? – falava ela – Obrigada pelo dia de hoje, mas acho que já está na hora de eu voltar para casa. – completou ela.

- Ahh, minha 3ª filha não vai ficar para o jantar?? – choramingava Isshin.

- Gomen, Isshin-san. Fica para a próxima! – falou ela.

- Tudo bem.. – dizia ele ainda com algumas lágrimas nos olhos.

- Quer que eu te leve? – perguntou Ichigo.

- E VOCÊ AINDA PERGUNTA, FILHO INGRATO? – berrou Isshin – Claro que você VAI levar ela.

- N-não é necessário, Isshin-san, arigato – dizia uma Rukia 'assustada'.

- Claro que é!! – falava Isshin – Já está tarde, e com certeza tem muitos pervertidos da vida a essas horas na rua. – disse Isshin, com uma mão na cintura.

- ¬¬ - pausa – Vêm, Rukia. Eu te levo. – disse pegando na mão da garota.

- H-hai. – disse ela – Sayonara Isshin-san, Karin, Yuzu!!

- Sayonara, Rukia-chan! – disseram em coro.

***

Ichigo e Rukia caminhavam em direção a casa da garota de mãos dadas. Já eram umas 6:30 da tarde. Desde ontem a noite, Rukia não havia falado com Byakuya. Ela estava meio nervosa, não sabia qual seria a reação de seu nii-sama quando ela chegasse em casa. Ichigo pode perceber que ela estava assim.

- Algum problema? – perguntou ele.

- N-não, nada não. – disse ela.

- Você tá com medo de falar com ele? – disse o morango.

- Acho que um pouco.. – pausa – Não sei qual vai ser a reação dele quando eu chegar em casa.

- Vai dar tudo certo. – disse Ichigo – Se você quiser, eu posso falar com ele.

- N-não será necessário, moranguinho. – dizia ela – Arigato.

Depois de alguns minutos andando, eles enfim chegam à casa de Rukia.

- Tem certeza que não quer que eu fale com ele? – disse o ruivo preocupado.

- Está tudo bem. – falou ela.

- Se você diz.. – dizia Ichigo.

Ele a puxou carinhosamente para mais perto de si. Segurou ela pela cintura, e ela entrelaçou as mãos no pescoço do garoto. Sorriram, e logo em seguida deram um beijo apaixonado. Quando se separaram pela falta de ar, Ichigo sussurrou no ouvido da garota as seguintes palavras:

- Eu te amo, **minha** baixinha.

- Eu também te amo, **meu** moranguinho. – retrucou ela.

Estavam abraçados, não queriam ter que se 'separar'. Até que chega alguém.

- Eu preciso falar com vocês. – disse num tom frio mas ao mesmo tempo calmo.

***

CONTINUA ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI**

_- Eu preciso falar com vocês. – disse num tom frio mas ao mesmo tempo calmo._

Ichigo e Rukia se separaram e viraram para onde a voz vinha. Era Byakuya. Os dois ficaram encarando ele, Rukia estava meio nervosa, quando então, Ichigo falou:

- O que quer, Byakuya? – disse o ruivo, no mesmo tom.

- Me acompanhem. – disse o moreno, já de costas para os dois, adentrando os portões da mansão.

Ichigo e Rukia apenas o seguiam, em silêncio. Ela achara muito estranha a atitude de seu nii-sama, ele nunca havia feito isso antes. O que será que ele queria? Era um pergunta que não saia da cabeça dos dois. Chegaram na porta da mansão, a mesma foi aberta por um de seus empregados, eles seguiram Byakuya até o escritório. Entraram, sentaram em um dos sofás, e esperaram Byakuya se pronunciar. O silêncio era atormentador, Ichigo sentiu Rukia apertar forte a sua mãe, pode perceber que ela estava nervosa.

- Bem, - começou Byakuya – Kurosaki – os dois gelaram ao ouvirem ele dizer o nome de Ichigo – suas intenções com Rukia, são sérias? – perguntou friamente.

- C-claro que são! – gaguejou o ruivo.

- Até que ponto? – perguntou ele.

- C-como até que ponto? – perguntou Ichigo.

- Você faria qualquer coisa para ficar com ela? – retrucou Byakuya.

- Mas é claro que sim! – o ruivo se alterou um pouco, mas logo voltou ao 'normal'.

- Pois bem, - falava Byakuya – como vocês dois sabem, Rukia pertence a uma família nobre, então, não será nada fácil para vocês ficarem juntos. – ao terminar a frase, Byakuya lançou um olhar a Ichigo.

- Eu enfrentarei quem quer que seja, - dizia o ruivo – se for para ficar com a Rukia, eu faço qualquer coisa! – completou.

Os olhos da pequena – ao escutar tais palavras vindas do seu morango – brilharam.

- Entendo – disse Byakuya – Isso era só uma parte da conversa. – "Para saber se vale mesmo a pena fazer isso por vocês dois." – pensava ele.

- E qual seria a outra, nii-sama? – perguntou Rukia, que até agora apenas escutava.

- A outra, é saber se você, Rukia, - hesitou por um momento, mas continuou – ama esse moleque a ponto de renunciar a sua "posição" na família Kuchiki. – completou ele.

Os olhos de Rukia se arregalaram. Isso era tudo o que ela sempre quis, desde que foi obrigada a entrar nessa família, não? Ela olhou para Ichigo, que estava um tanto surpreso com as palavras de Byakuya. Voltou a encarar o seu nii-sama, respirou fundo e disse:

- Hai! – falou firme e forte, como se fosse a coisa que ela mais tivesse certeza na vida, depois de seu amor por Ichigo.

Agora foi a vez do ruivo arregalar os olhos. Então, ela o amava tanto assim, a ponto de renunciar a sua família? Ela o amava o tanto quanto ele a amava? Diante da situação, o ruivo não pode deixar de sorrir. A morena o olhou, também sorrindo de leve. Ela apertou a mão do garoto mais uma vez. Ambos viraram para Byakuya, que os encarava.

- Terminamos. – disse ele, naquele mesmo tom frio e sério – Podem ir.

Os dois se levantaram e foram até a porta. Rukia se virou e disse:

- Não sei o porque de você estar nos ajudando.. – dizia – mas, arigato, nii-sama. – e sorriu ao fechar a porta.

Byakuya não sabia porque, mas algo nas palavras de Ruía o fez sorrir por um instante. Ela também estava passando o mesmo que ele, há alguns anos atrás, quando este conheceu Hisana, uma simples empregada da família Kuchiki. E ficou ali sentado em sua cadeira, relembrando fatos do seu passado.

***

- Acho que agora você está mais calma, não é, baixinha? – dizia Ichigo.

- Hai, moranguinho. – falou ela, com um leve sorriso, levando-o até o portão.

- Então, acho que eu vou indo.. – disse o ruivo.

- Assim? – disse ela, emburrada.

- Ah.. Esqueci de uma coisa! – falou ele.

- O que?! – perguntou ela, com uma pontinha de esperança.

- De dar tchau para o Byakuya. – ironizou ele.

- Baka!! u.ú – falou ela, cruzando os braços.

- Sabia que eu adoro quando você faz essa cara? – disse ele, a puxando pela cintura.

- Whatever, moranguinho. – falava enquanto tentava se afastar dele.

- Hey baixinha, - chamou ele, carinhosamente, enquanto fitava os olhos da morena, com uma cara de cachorrinho sem dono.

- Já ouviu falar em 'greve', Ichigo? – ela só o chamava pelo primeiro nome, quando estavam com os amigos ou quando estava brava, mas nesse caso, era parte do 'jogo' dela.

- Você não levou aquilo a sério, não é? – perguntou ele, já preocupado.

- Você é um baka mesmo, moranguinho! – sussurrou ela, no ouvido do garoto – Adoro quando você faz essa cara. – agora, olhava vitoriosa para o ruivo a sua frente.

- Você é mesmo boa nisso, baixinha. – riu ele.

- Só nisso, é? – provocou ela.

Sem responder, apenas sorrindo, Ichigo a puxou de novo para mais perto de si, e lhe roubou um beijo. Ao se separarem, ela passou os braços pelo pescoço do garoto, e entrelaçou as mãos, ambos ficaram encarando um ao outro, sorrindo.

- Moranguinho, você já tem planos para amanhã? – perguntou.

- Hm.. – pensava ele – Acho que não, porque?

- Porque o nii-sama nunca fica em casa aos domingos e, talvez, ele viaje. – falava ela – E eu sempre fico sozinha quando o Kaien não vêm aqui.

- Como é que é? – disse ele – Que história é essa de "quando o Kaien não vêm aqui?" – perguntou, enciumado.

- Que kawaii!! *-* - falou ela – Você tá com ciúmes do Kaien! – provocou.

- Que?! Eu, com ciúmes daquele.. – Ichigo foi silenciado pelos lábios da garota tocando os seus.

- Não é nada de mais. – falou ela – Você sabe que eu e o Kaien somos como irmãos, certo? Nunca rolou e nem vai rolar nada entre nós dois. – ela virou o rosto do garoto, fazendo-o encará-la – Você acredita em mim? – perguntou.

- Uhum. – disse ele num tom baixo.

- Isso não me foi muito convincente. – disse ela, meio manhosa.

- E que tal isso? – dito isso, ele selou os lábios da garota com um beijo. – Então, isso te pareceu convincente? – perguntou, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Só um pouquinho.. – fingiu ela.

- Ah, é? – sorriu maliciosamente e a beijou de novo, mas agora, com mais intensidade.

- Agora sim.. – disse ela, desfazendo-se do beijo, pela falta de ar.

- Então baixinha, o que você queria propor para amanhã? – perguntou.

- Bem.. – começou ela – Talvez você queira vir aqui em casa, sabe.. – falava enquanto passava a pequena mão por entre os cabelos do garoto – Podemos ver algum filme, fazer pipoca.. Essas coisas, sabe? – sorria ela.

- Gostei da idéia.. – sorriu também ele – Mas com uma condição. – falou.

- E qual seria? – perguntou ela.

- Sem o Kaien! – falou ele, fechando a cara.

- Ok, moranguinho ciumento!! – disse, abafando um risinho.

- Eu não sou ciumento! – reclamou.

- É sim! – disse – E saiba que eu adoro isso. – falou a última frase com um sorriso meio que malicioso nos lábios, o qual fez Ichigo corar.

- Sayonara, baixinha. – disse Ichigo, depois de dar um pequeno beijo na morena. E saiu andando.

- Sayonara, moranguinho ciumento. – retrucou, ele apenas acenou de longe.

***

CONTINUA ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

_- Sayonara, baixinha. – disse Ichigo, depois de dar um pequeno beijo na morena. E saiu andando._

_- Sayonara, moranguinho ciumento. – retrucou, ele apenas acenou de longe._

***

Na casa de Orihime [..]

Orihime havia chamado Matsumoto e Ishida para o tal jantar. Algum tempo depois, os dois chegam. Matsumoto foi ajudar Orihime a se 'produzir' e Ishida foi conversar com Kaien.

- O que acha desse vestido, Matsu? – perguntou.

- Tá sugoi, Hime! – disse ela.

- Espero que o Kaien goste. – disse baixinho.

*Toc Toc Toc* - Bateu alguém na porta.

- Quem é? – perguntou Orihime, num tom de desagrado.

- Sou eu, Hime-san. – dizia Hanatarou, que após a 'visita' de Kaien, começou a chamar a irmã assim, a pedido dela.

- O que quer? – perguntou.

- Só vim avisar que o jantar já está servido. – dizia – Estamos esperando por vocês.

- Já estamos indo. – falou, dando os últimos retoques.

- Hai. – falou o garoto.

Ao terminarem, Orihime e Matsumoto se dirigiram até a sala de jantar, onde estavam todos a espera das duas. Orihime sentou-se ao lado de Kaien, e Matsumoto de Ishida. Antes de começarem a jantar, Kaien fez o pedido formalmente ao pai de Orihime, que concedeu a Kaien namorar sua filha. Após isso, iniciaram o jantar. Após terminarem, foram para a sala conversar. Estavam aparentemente 'felizes', exceto duas pessoas. Quando Kaien viu que já estava um pouco tarde, resolveu ir embora, seguido por Matsumoto e Ishida.

- Porque não eu? – pensava um certo garoto de cabelos azul escuro e óculos.

***

O dia amanhecia na cidade de Karakura. Era uma manhã de domingo ensolarada, e, para o espanto da família Kurosaki, Ichigo estava de bom humor.

*Toca o celular de Ichigo*

- Moshi-Moshi? – disse ele.

- Ohayo, moranguinho! – uma voz feminina falava do outro lado da linha – Dormiu bem?

- Ohayo, baixinha! – respondeu – Uhum, mas não como na noite retrasada. – sorriu – E você?

- Também.. – disse ela – Já tomou café da manhã? – perguntou.

- Não, porque? – falou ele, sentindo pequenas mãos o envolverem pela cintura, levando um susto.

- Porque eu estava pensando em tomarmos café da manhã juntos. – sussurrou ela no ouvido do garoto, que estremeceu.

- O que.. Como.. Você.. – o garoto tentava formular alguma frase, mas não conseguia.

- Estava esperando outra pessoa, moranguinho? – falou num tom enciumado, cruzando os braços.

- C-claro que não, baka. – disse, virando-se para a morena.

- Então, porque o espanto? – perguntou ela.

- Porque eu estava falando com você no celular, e de repente, você aparece no meu quarto, do nada. – respondeu.

- Gomen.. Eu só queria te fazer uma surpresa. – falou, triste.

- Não precisa se desculpar, eu é que sou um idiota mesmo. – disse, envolvendo-a em seus braços. Ele não agüentava vê-la assim, triste. Ainda mais por sua causa.

- Então, você não está chateado comigo? – sorriu.

- Claro que não! – disse ele.

- Então, vamos tomar café da manhã naquela lanchonete aqui perto? – perguntou.

- Vamos. Só vou avisar o velho. – disse.

- Ok! – falou ela.

Após avisar Isshin, Ichigo e Rukia andaram até a lanchonete que ficava perto da casa do ruivo. Lá, encontraram Renji e Nell, e resolveram se juntar a eles. Passado alguns minutos, resolveram fazer os pedidos. Vieram até eles, duas garçonetes, o que fez com que Nell e Rukia estranhassem. As duas não paravam de olhar para Ichigo e Renji, Nell não se controlou e acabou beijando Renji, do nada. E ele, acabou retribuindo. Como Ichigo e Rukia não haviam ido ao cinema com eles, não sabiam que havia rolado um clima entre os dois, começando pelo "cara da pipoca" que havia cantado Nell. Então, os dois ficaram boquiabertos com a cena. Uma das garçonetes se retirou, e eles se separaram pela falta de ar, ambos corados. A outra, continuava a olhar Ichigo, deixando Rukia irritada. A pequena estava a ponto de descer o nível e agarrar os cabelos daquela lá. Ichigo, percebendo o 'estado' da pequena, sussurrou algo em seu ouvido:

- Calma baixinha. Você não vai cair na dela, não é? – disse o ruivo, virando o rosto da namorada, lhe dando um selinho.

- Ela que experimente olhar para você de novo. Hunf! – falou a morena irritada.

Ichigo apenas ri. A outra garçonete que a pouco olhava Ichigo, também se retirou. Renji e Nell ficaram um tempo sem se olharem, até que seus olhos voltaram a se encontrar. Ambos sorriram, ainda meio corados.

- Hey, o que vocês acham de irmos a outro lugar? – convidou Ichigo.

- Eu adoraria! – disse Rukia.

Renji e Nell concordaram. Então, os quatro saíram da lanchonete mas, ao chegar a porta do estabelecimento, Rukia e Nell lançaram um olhar mortal e, ao mesmo tempo, vitorioso para as duas garçonetes. Saíram sem rumo, até avistarem uma barraca de cachorro-quente, numa pracinha ali perto.

- O que acham de comermos cachorro-quente? – perguntou Renji.

- Porque não?! – disseram Rukia e Nell, ao se olharem e saírem correndo até a pracinha.

- Hey, esperem!! – gritaram Ichigo e Renji, que haviam ficado para trás, mas já era tarde demais.

***

CONTINUA ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII**

_- Hey, esperem!! – gritaram Ichigo e Renji, que haviam ficado para trás, mas já era tarde demais._

Chegando lá, eles pediram quatro cachorros-quentes, e foram se sentar em um dos banquinhos que tinha ali por perto. Rukia se sentou no colo de Ichigo e Nell, perto de Renji. Rukia e Ichigo cochicharam algo sobre Nell e Renji, e resolveram dar uma 'mãozinha' aos dois. Ficaram conversando por um tempo. Até que Rukia e Nell foram comprar alguns doces numa doceira ali na esquina. Enquanto isso..

- Renji, - chamou o ruivo – Quando você vai se declara para a Nell?

Dito isso, Renji engasgou na hora com o último pedaço de cachorro-quente que estava mastigando.

- Calma, Renji. – disse Ichigo, batendo nas costas do amigo.

- E-eu não s-sei do que você está fa-falando, Ichigo. – disse ele, gaguejando e super corado.

- Ah, qual é, Renji. – disse ele – Vai dizer que você não percebe como ela te olha?

- Er.. Bem.. – Renji estava mais vermelho que seus cabelos.

- Quando elas voltarem, vai falar com ela. – incentivou Ichigo.

- H-hai! – disse Renji, agora mais confiante.

***

- Nell, posso te perguntar uma coisa? – disse Rukia.

- Claro, o que é? – perguntou ela, mordendo um brigadeiro que acabara de comprar.

- Você tá afim do Renji, não é? – Rukia foi bem direta ao perguntar.

E assim como Renji, Nell se engasgou. Rukia ajudou a amiga a voltar a si, pois Nell havia ficado meio 'atordoada' com a pergunta de Rukia.

- D-do que você está falando? – fingiu-se de desentendida.

- Nell, corta essa, tá na cara que você tá gostando dele! ¬¬ - falou Rukia.

- E.. – falou Nell, sem encará-la.

- E que você deve falar com ele! – falou a morena.

- Mas.. E se ele não gostar de mim? – disse Nell, triste.

- Cadê aquela Nell confiante e sem medo que eu conheço?! – encorajou Rukia.

- Tem razão! Eu vou falar com ele. – falou ela.

- É assim que se fala! – sorriu Rukia.

Após comprar alguns doces, e depois daquela conversa, as duas voltaram para a pracinha.

- Mo-ran-gui-nho! – chamava Rukia, abraçando-o por trás – Eu trouxe uma coisa para você. – sussurrou no ouvido do ruivo.

- E onde está? – perguntou, virando-se para Rukia.

- Vêm que eu te mostro. – provocou ela, dando uma leve mordida no lábio inferior do garoto, o puxando pela gola da camisa.

- Er.. Renji, Nell.. Já vamos indo. – dizia o ruivo – Já ne!

- Já ne! – disseram Renji e Nell, juntos.

Rukia apenas acenou.

Eles ficaram se entreolhando por algum tempo, até que..

- Eu preciso falar uma coisa. – disseram em uníssono.

- Pode falar! – e de novo falaram juntos.

- Você primeiro, Nell. – falou Renji.

- Er.. bem, Renji.. – dizia Nell.

- Quer namorar comigo? – disse o ruivo, rapidamente. Corando.

- S-sim, e-eu adoraria! – disse ela, abraçando Renji e lhe dando um beijo.

Não muito longe dali, um casal espiava os dois.

- Agora que eles já estão juntos.. – dizia o morango – o que você tinha pra mim? – perguntou, abraçando a morena.

- Não sei se você merece, moranguinho. – disse ela, sarcástica.

Ichigo nada falou, apenas a encarou com aqueles olhos cor de mel que ele tinha. fez um biquinho e ficou olhando fixamente para a morena.

- Você fica tão kawaii assim! *-* - disse ela – Tá bom, eu vou dar o que eu comprei pra você!

- Cadê? – perguntou curioso.

- Porque a pressa? – perguntou ela.

- Porque mais rápido iremos para a sua casa. – sorriu ele.

- Moranguinho hentai!? – disse ela, no colo do garoto.

- Eu não sou hentai! u.u – defendeu-se ele – Foi você que me convidou. Hunf.

- Baka.. – disse ela – Aqui. – ela entregou a ele um bombom que tirou de dentro da bolsa – Um bombom de ichigo – e deu uma risadinha – Eu não resisti quando o vi, pensei logo em você! – falou.

- Hum.. Deve ser bom. – falou, desembrulhando o bombom – Quer provar? – perguntou.

- Qual dos dois? – sorriu ela, maliciosamente.

- Qual você quer primeiro? – retrucou, no mesmo tom que o dela.

- Você. – sussurrou no ouvido dele.

- Depois eu que sou hentai, né? – sussurrou como resposta no ouvido da morena. Ambos sorriram.

***

CONTINUA ^^


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV**

_- Baka.. – disse ela – Aqui. – ela entregou a ele um bombom que tirou de dentro da bolsa – Um bombom de ichigo – e deu uma risadinha – Eu não resisti quando o vi, pensei logo em você! – falou._

_- Hum.. Deve ser bom. – falou, desembrulhando o bombom – Quer provar? – perguntou._

_- Qual dos dois? – sorriu ela, maliciosamente._

_- Qual você quer primeiro? – retrucou, no mesmo tom que o dela._

_- Você. – sussurrou no ouvido dele._

_- Depois eu que sou hentai, né? – sussurrou como resposta no ouvido da morena. Ambos sorriram._

Rukia beijou Ichigo intensamente, de vez em quando, mordia o lábio do garoto, mas ele adorava isso. Ficaram assim por um tempo. Nell e Renji já haviam ido embora. Resolveram ir para a casa dela, após passar na locadora. Chegando lá, Rukia e Ichigo foram até a cozinha fazer pipoca.

- Quer ajuda? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Hai, - disse ela, enquanto pegava os ingredientes – Nessa porta a sua frente, tem uma panela. Você pode pegá-la?

- Aham. – falou o ruivo, abrindo a porta e pegando a panela.

Rukia botou os ingredientes em cima da bancada, e Ichigo trouxe a panela. Ela foi botando tudo dentro da panela, e dirigiu-se ao fogão. Minutos depois, já se podia ouvir o barulho da pipoca 'estralando'. Mais alguns minutos e já estava pronta.

- Ichigo, pega o suco na geladeira, por favor? – pediu ela.

- Claro! – respondeu ele.

Ela colocava a pipoca num pote, e ele o suco em dois copos. Após limpar 'por cima' a bagunça na cozinha, eles foram até o quarto da garota ver o filme. Era a seqüência de Jogos Mortais 2, porque na casa do ruivo, eles viram apenas os dois primeiros, antes de adormecerem.

Rukia se aconchegou em sua cama, ao lado do ruivo. Ficaram ali assistindo o filme e comendo pipoca por umas 2 horas. Após terminar o filme, eles foram até a cozinha.

- O que quer fazer agora, baixinha? – disse ele, envolvendo-a pela cintura por trás.

- Hm.. – pensou ela – Quer ir à piscina? – perguntou, virando-se para o ruivo.

- Pode ser mas.. Eu não tenho roupa. – falou ele.

- Isso não é problema, acho que tem algumas roupas no quarto de hospedes. – sorriu ela, lhe dando um selinho.

- Onde fica o quarto de hospedes. – perguntou ele.

- Por aqui. – disse Rukia, o puxando pela mão.

Ela o levou até o quarto de hospedes, e lhe mostrou as roupas. Então, seguiu para o seu quarto para se trocar. Ichigo se trocou, passou pelo quarto de Rukia, e disse que a esperaria ali na varanda. Ela apenas falou "Ok" e continuou a se trocar.

Já fazia uns 10 minutos e nada de Rukia. Ele decidiu ir ver se algo havia acontecido mas, quando ele se virou, viu a morena chegando. Ela realmente era linda. Estava usando um biquíni azul que realçava sua pele alva, e combinava com os seus lindos olhos azuis. O ruivo entrou em transe total. Até a morena chegar bem perto dele e lhe dar um beijinho no rosto.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, moranguinho? – perguntou ela.

- N-não. – gaguejou ele – É que você está linda, baixinha. – sorriu ele.

- A-arigato, você também. – disse, corando de leve.

- Sabe nadar? – perguntou, com um olhar do 'mal'.

- Sei.. Porque, Ichi.. NEM PENSE NISSO! – disse, gritando na última parte.

Ichigo a pegou nos braços, e pulou com ela na piscina.

- Baka! – disse ela.

- O que tem demais? – perguntou ele.

- Nada. Hunf! – bufou.

- Você fica linda assim, sabia? – disse ele, encostando-a na beirada da piscina.

- Nem pense que você vai escapar ileso dessa, moranguinho. – falava, passando os braços pelo pescoço do garoto.

- Ah é? – provocou ele – E o que você vai fazer?

- Nada. – disse ela, roçando o lábio nos do garoto – Simples assim. – e deu um sorriso vitorioso para Ichigo.

- Às vezes eu me pergunto com quem você aprendeu essas coisas, baixinha. – falou ele.

- Com o Kaien, oras. – provocou ela.

- QUE?! – gritou ele, enciumado.

- Haha. – riu ela – Eu sabia que você ia ficar assim, moranguinho ciumento. – disse a morena.

- Eu NÃO sou ciumento. Hunf! – ralhou ele.

- É sim! – dizia ela – E é o **meu** moranguinho ciumento. – dito isso, a morena acabou 'cedendo' aos lábios do ruivo. Ela o adorava ver com ciúmes.

Ficaram assim por um tempo, saindo da piscina meia hora depois. Já passava do meio dia, mas os dois nem estavam com fome. Tomaram café da manhã tarde, e ainda comeram pipoca. O relógio dizia ser 16h da tarde. Rukia tomou uma ducha, seguida de Ichigo. Enquanto ele estava lá, ela foi preparar chocolate quente para os dois. Byakuya havia deixado uma mensagem na secretária eletrônica, viajaria hoje a negócios, e já estava rumo ao aeroporto.

- Rukia? – chamava o ruivo.

- To aqui na cozinha! – falou ela, um pouco alto.

Ichigo caminhou até a cozinha. Chegando lá, viu a morena com uma pequena saia e uma blusa de alças finas. Era como se ela quisesse provocá-lo. Não era pra menos, pois o ruivo estava apenas com um short, deixando a mostra o seu 'físico' impecável.

- O que você está fazendo, hein baixinha? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Chocolate quente! :3 – falou.

- Hum.. – sussurrou Ichigo, sentando numa das cadeiras.

- Sabe moranguinho.. – falava a morena – Nii-sama foi viajar hoje, e os empregados estão de folga, será que.. Será que você não gostaria de passar a noite aqui comigo? – pediu ela, indo até o ruivo e sentando-se no colo dele.

- Hm.. Posso pensar no seu caso, baixinha. – dizia ele.

- Onegai, moranguinho! – falava ela, com os olhinhos pidões – Caso contrário.. – começou ela.

- Caso contrário..? – perguntava Ichigo.

- Eu chamarei o.. - Rukia não precisou terminar a frase.

- Eu fico! – disse o ruivo, irritado – Você e suas chantagens.. – resmungou.

- Arigato, moranguinho ciumento! *o* - festejou ela, dando um selinho nele.

- Só preciso ligar para o velho avisando.. – falou ele.

- Hai, pode usar o telefone ali na sala. – disse ela, apontando para um criado mudo ao lado do sofá – Vai indo lá que eu já vou! Só vou pegar os chocolates quentes.

- Ok. – falou ele, se dirigindo até a sala.

Rukia pôs o chocolate em suas canecas e caminhou até a sala. Chegando lá, viu Ichigo já sentado no sofá, esperando por ela.

- Falou com o seu pai? – perguntou ela, sentando-se ao lado do ruivo.

- Aham.. – disse ele.

- E o que ele falou? - perguntou, curiosa, lhe entregando uma caneca de chocolate.

- Aquelas besteiras de sempre. ¬¬ - falou o garoto, pegando a caneca de chocolate que a morena lhe entregava.

- O seu pai não muda mesmo.. – riu ela.

- É.. – ele acabou rindo também.

***

CONTINUA ^^


	15. Chapter 15

**AVISO**: O final deste Capítulo contém "cenas" inapropriadas para menores de **16 anos** (ou **18** **anos**?). Em outras palavras, **HENTAI**. Se você não gosta, ou não quer ler, estará em Itálico para melhor "visualização".

Ps.: **Não foi feito por mim**, pedi a uma amiga para fazer ^^ Arigarto Lari-san!!

* * *

**Capítulo XV**

_- Falou com o seu pai? – perguntou ela, sentando-se ao lado do ruivo._

_- Aham.. – disse ele._

_- E o que ele falou? - perguntou, curiosa, lhe entregando uma caneca de chocolate._

_- Aquelas besteiras de sempre. ¬¬ - falou o garoto, pegando a caneca de chocolate que a morena lhe entregava._

_- O seu pai não muda mesmo.. – riu ela._

_- É.. – ele acabou rindo também._

Os dois estavam assistindo a um anime que passava na TV – _FullMetal Alchemist_ – e terminando de tomar seus chocolates. Já era quase 19h da noite.

- Tá com fome, moranguinho? – perguntou Rukia.

- Um pouco, e você? – disse ele.

- Também.. Que tal uma pizza? – indagou ela.

- Ótima idéia! – falou o ruivo.

Ichigo ligou para a pizzaria e pediu uma pizza média, metade queijo e metade calabresa. Continuaram assistindo TV, minutos depois, a campainha toca. Ichigo vai atender, paga a pizza, e junto de Rukia vão para a cozinha. Comeram a pizza e arrumaram a cozinha.

- Baixinha, você poderia me mostrar onde fica o quarto de hospedes de novo? – falou o ruivo.

- Porque, moranguinho? – perguntou a morena.

- É que eu to um pouco cansado.. – disse ele.

- E você achava que iria dormir no quarto de hospedes? – ela riu.

- Er.. sim. Eu não vou!? – perguntou ele, confuso.

- Não! – disse ela.

- Então.. – perguntou ele, ainda mais confuso.

- Você vai dormir.. – dizia ela, no ouvido dele – comigo.

- Com você, é? – falou ele, meio que maliciosamente.

- Uhum, moranguinho hentai! – falou no mesmo tom que o ruivo.

- A única hentai aqui é você, baixinha! – sorriu ele.

- Sei.. Vêm comigo. – ela o puxou pela mão até o quarto.

Os dois seguiram até o quarto da morena. De repente, Ichigo a puxou pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo, que foi se intensificando [N/A: essa palavra existe?!]. Ela apenas abriu a porta com uma das mãos, enquanto beijava o ruivo. Os dois foram adentrando o quarto. O beijo se intensificada mais e mais, pararam pela falta de ar, sorriram cúmplices.

- Tem certeza, baixinha? – perguntou ele, enquanto a fitava.

- Uhum. – disse ela, sorrindo.

Seria a primeira vez de ambos os dois. Eles queriam aquilo, confiavam completamente um no outro.

_Ichigo começou a beijar a pequena carinhosamente, e, do mesmo jeito, foi deitando-a na cama. Os beijos começaram leves, percorrendo o pescoço da garota. Esta, passava a mão pelo tórax do ruivo, que era bem definido._

_- Te amo.. - ela gemeu quando a língua do garoto percorria a curva de seu pescoço ._

_Ele sorriu maliciosamente, se posicionou por cima da garota, deu-lhe um beijo fervente nos lábios, ele leva a mão na barra da saia da garota. Ela por sua vez segura a mão do morango, e sussurra no ouvido dele:_

_- Ainda não.. - ela lhe lança um sorriso maldoso – Primeiro as damas.._

_- Nani? - ele ficou sem entender._

_A pequena inverte as posições, retira a camisa do garoto, ela sorri maliciosamente, cola seu lábios no peito dele, dando leves beijos por todo o tórax do garoto. Ele, não satisfeito, inverte as posições novamente. Ichigo tira a blusa da garota devagar, revelando cada pedacinho do belo corpo dela, em seguida, retira a saia da morena, deixando-a apenas com a lingerie. Ela estava agora com trajes mínimos, sua roupa íntima era vermelha como sangue, dava um belíssimo contraste com a pele alva da garota. O ruivo corou ao perceber que a calcinha da pequena era meio transparente. A pequena sorri._

_- Acho que é a minha vez.. - ela morde o lábio inferior, lança um olhar malicioso ao garoto - Acho que vou tirar a sua calça moranguinho, ela está me atrapalhando..._

_Ela leva a mão ao fecho da calça, e com cuidado, ela retira a calça do garoto jogando a mesma no chão._

_- Olha só.. – ela ri – Ele usa cueca boxer... Que sexy - ela tenta tirar a cueca._

_- Não, não - ele faz sinal negativo a pequena – Minha vez. – ele sussurra_

_Ele passa as mãos por trás das costas da pequena, alcançando o fecho do sutiã, ele sente certa dificuldade em retirar a peça._

_- Calma.. - ela abre o fecho – É assim que abre... Desajeitado..._

_Ele apenas ri, retira finalmente a peça libertando os seios da garota, ele abocanha um deles, Rukia morde o lábio tentando abafar um gemido, ele beija os lábios da pequena enquanto leva uma das mãos até a fita da calcinha da mesma, ele desata os laços deixando a pequena completamente nua. Por um momento ele fica maravilhado e cora um pouco "Como uma baixinha pode ser tão bonita?" [N/L: isso tem alguma coisa haver?] / [N/A: não seii aushaush]._

_Ela leva as mãos até a cueca do garoto e a retira, depara com o membro do garoto já rígido, cora, ele avança para ela, cola seus lábios nos dela, ele então introduz dois dedos na entrada da garota, para que ela se acostumasse com a dor._

_- Eu estou pronta.. - ela diz num sussurro ao ouvido dele._

_- Não quero te machucar.._

_- Você nunca o faria.. - ela geme novamente._

_Ela apóia a cabeça no travesseiro, e sente o membro do garoto encostar na entrada da sua feminilidade. Ele o introduz devagar para que ela se acostumasse, ele começa com movimentos leves, e foi intensificando aos poucos, com o tempo a dor foi se transformando em uma sensação que a garota jamais havia sentido na vida, gemidos e palavras sem sentido saiam da boca de ambos, os gritos de prazer eram abafados com beijos, enfim eles chegam ao clímax juntos. Ele se larga na cama ao lado da garota._

***

CONTINUA ^^


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo XVI**

_Ela apóia a cabeça no travesseiro, e sente o membro do garoto encostar na entrada da sua feminilidade. Ele o introduz devagar para que ela se acostumasse, ele começa com movimentos leves, e foi intensificando aos poucos, com o tempo a dor foi se transformando em uma sensação que a garota jamais havia sentido na vida, gemidos e palavras sem sentido saiam da boca de ambos, os gritos de prazer eram abafados com beijos, enfim eles chegam ao clímax juntos. Ele se larga na cama ao lado da garota._

O dia amanhecia. Ichigo se levanta e olha para a pequena ao seu lado. Ele sorri ao lembrar-se da noite anterior, a qual passaram juntos. Agora ela era sua completamente. E ele, dela. Silenciosamente, vai até a cozinha preparar o café da manhã para eles [N/A: kawaii *-*].

- O que será que essa baixinha gosta? – pensava ele.

Ichigo preparou panquecas e um suco de laranja. Acabou lembrando que Rukia adorava coelhos, e resolveu preparar uma surpresa para ela. Fazendo tudo em "silêncio" para Rukia não acordar. Após tudo estar pronto, ele pega uma bandeja e coloca em cima da mesa. Vê um pequeno vaso de flor, e coloca sobre a bandeja. Com cuidado, ele sobe as escadas até o quarto onde a morena dormia. Entra sem fazer barulho, colocando a bandeja no criado mudo. Ele senta ao lado da pequena que ainda dormia profundamente, e começa a acariciar o rosto dela, de leve.

- Ohayo, baixinha. – disse ele, vendo que ela estava acordando.

- Hm.. – suspirou ela – Ohayo.. moranguinho. – disse quase que num bocejo.

- Dormiu bem? – perguntou ele, ainda acariciando o rosto da pequena.

- Uhum, e você? – sorriu ela, piscando os olhos por causa da claridade que vinha da janela.

- Também.. – agora ele sorria – Eu trouxe o café da manhã. – apontou para o lado.

- Sugoi! – exclamou ela – Você que fez? – perguntou.

- Hai. – falou.

- Moranguinho e seus dotes culinários. – disse ela.

- Hehe. – ele corou um pouco.

- Então, vamos comer? :3 – perguntou.

- Hai! – disse ele, pegando a bandeja e pondo-a na cama.

- Panquecas?! *-* - perguntou ela.

- É.. Eu não sabia bem o que você gostava.. Então fiz panquecas. – falou o ruivo.

- Eu amo panquecas, Ichi!! *-* - dizia ela, eufórica.

Rukia e Ichigo demoraram uns 15 minutos para devorar todo o café da manhã. Estava tudo muito bom, Ichigo havia aprendido a cozinhar algumas coisas com a irmã, Yuzu, que sempre preparava a comida deles.

- Baixinha? – falou ele.

- Hai? – disse ela, encarando-o.

- Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você! – falou num tom 'misterioso'.

- O que é, moranguinho?! *-* - perguntou, curiosa.

- Você gosta de coelhos, certo? – disse ele.

- Certo!! – falou, eufórica.

- Então, eu fiz isso pra você. – disse o ruivo, estendendo um bentô para Rukia. (?)

***

N/A: Se quiserem ver, - é só juntar tudo, não deu de pôr o link, dá erro T-T - aqui tá o link em 'partes':

Digitem o **http**, depois isso:

**1.**

**bp.**

**blogspot.**

**com/**

**_0AukCty4MP0/**

**SHlB7YvUsdI/**

**AAAAAAAACyw/**

**OGc7wTUhtDY/**

**s1600-h/**

**bento_fun_japanese_**

Eu tava procurando uma comida japonesa pra fic, e acabei achando isso, kawaii né? *o* E como a Rukia quase não gosta de coelhos..

***

- K-A-W-A-I-I Ichigo!! – a morena vibrou quando viu aquele coelhinho feito de comida em sua frente. Ficou até com pena de comer.

- Que bom que gostou, baixinha! – falou ele.

- Eu simplesmente amei! – seus olhos brilhavam – Onde aprendeu a fazer?

- Com a Yuzu.. Ela é boa com essas coisas. – disse, coçando a nuca.

- Você também é muito talentoso. – falou a morena, que o fez corar – Dá até pena de comer. T-T

- Eu posso fazer outros pra você, baixinha. – disse ele.

- Sério? *-* - falou ela, animada.

- Sério. – sorriu ele.

- Arigato, Ichi! – a morena deu um abraço no ruivo, seguido de um beijo.

Alguns minutos depois, eles já estavam prontos para o colégio [N/A: de onde o Ichigo tirou o uniforme dele, eu não sei.. Mas em anime é tudo possível ù3ú].

- Vamos? – perguntou ele, estendendo a mão para Rukia.

- Hai! – disse ela, segurando a mão dele.

E assim, os dois seguiram caminho a escola.

***

- ALFREEEEED!! – gritava Orihime.

- H-Hai, Inoue-sama– falou o motorista, ofegante.

- Vamos logo! – dizia ela – Hoje temos que passar na casa do Kaienzinho antes de irmos ao colégio.

- Hai, Inoue-sama – falou ele.

***

*Ding Dong* - Tocava a campainha de Nell.

- Ohayo, Nell. – dizia Renji.

- O-Ohayo.. Renji. – disse ela, meio tímida.

- Err.. Eu tava pensando se.. – falava o rapaz, corando – Se você queria ir ao colégio comigo hoje.

- C-Claro! – falou, animada – Só vou pegar minha mochila.

- E-eu espero. – disse ele.

Renji ainda não tinha pedido Nell em namoro. Apenas passaram o resto da tarde de ontem juntos. Foram ao cinema, trocaram mais alguns olhares, beijos.. Mas ele estava decido. Hoje mesmo iria perguntar a Nell se ela queria namorar com ele.

***

Hinamori e Tatsuki iam para o colégio, – elas eram vizinhas, então iam todos os dias juntas ao colégio – quando cruzam a esquina, encontram com Hitsugaya e Sado. Juntam-se aos dois garotos, e ficam conversando até chegarem à escola.

***

Kaien ia andando calmamente até o portão de sua casa. Para a sorte dele, não tinha nenhuma "ruiva" o esperando, até ele cruzar o portão.

- KAIZENZIIIIINHO!! *-* - gritava Orihime, eufórica, do outro lado da rua.

- Kuso! ¬¬ - disse ele, baixo.

- Vamos Kaienzinho. – gritava ela – Se não vamos nos atrasar.

- O que você tá fazendo aqui, Inoue? '-' E não me chame assim! - falou o moreno, irritado.

- Aii Kaienzinho, como você é mal! – falava com aquela voz melancólica – E você também não me chame assim. Somos namorados, ou não?

- Tá bom, Inoue.. – falou Kaien.

- Como? – fez-se de desentendida.

- Tá bom, Orihime. – repetiu o garoto.

- Bem melhor! ^^ - disse ela – Entre no carro, Kaienzinho.

- ¬¬ - Kaien entrou na limusine de Orihime. E os dois seguiram para a escola. Ela não parava de tagarelar sobre os dois, o deixando mais irritado ainda.

***

- Preocupada com alguma coisa, baixinha? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Nani? – falou a morena, confusa.

- Você parece tão.. distante. – falou ele.

- Gomen, moranguinho. – disse ela.

- Tá acontecendo alguma coisa? – perguntou, preocupado.

- O Kaien está tão.. diferente. – sussurrou ela, mas Ichigo conseguiu ouvir.

- Deve ser sua impressão.. Daqui a pouco passa. – falou Ichigo.

- É.. Acho que você tem razão.. – disse ela, sorrindo para o ruivo.

- Chega de pensar nesse cara, agora. u.ú – resmungou ele.

- Ahh, moranguinho ciumento ataca novamente! *3* - provocou ela.

- Eu não sou ciumento, já disse! ¬¬ - ralhou ele.

- Não, você é o **meu** moranguinho ciumento! *-* - disse ela, abraçando o ruivo.

- Hunf! – ele virou a cara.

- Você não vai fazer isso comigo, né? – encarou-o.

- .. – ele não falou nada, continuou não olhando para a baixinha pendurada em seu pescoço. [XD]

- Ichigo.. – falou ela, virando o rosto dele, o hipnotizando com aquele olhar.

- Ahh baixinha! Só você mesmo.. – disse, dando um pequeno sorriso.

- Yupi! – 'festejou' ela – Sabia que você iria 'ceder'. – sorriu maliciosa.

- Oras, sua.. – ele não terminou de falar, foi interrompido por um beijo da garota.

De longe, uma garota de cabelos roxos observava os dois. A raiva percorria em seus olhos. Quem seria ela? Por enquanto, nada se sabe sobre ela. Ao seu lado, estava um rapaz. Este tinha os cabelos cor de chocolate. Era um pouco mais alto que a garota. Sobre ele? Nada se sabe também. Será que ele e a garota de cabelos roxos se conhecem? Provavelmente sim.

***

CONTINUA ^^


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo XVII**

_De longe, uma garota de cabelos roxos observava os dois. A raiva percorria em seus olhos. Quem seria ela? Por enquanto, nada se sabe sobre ela. Ao seu lado, estava um rapaz. Este tinha os cabelos cor de chocolate. Era um pouco mais alto que a garota. Sobre ele? Nada se sabe também. Será que ele e a garota de cabelos roxos se conhecem? Provavelmente sim._

Ichigo e Rukia, após se separarem do beijo, continuam o caminho para a escola. Como ele estava falando com Rukia, acaba não vendo e esbarrando em alguém.

- Itai! – disse uma garota, caída no chão.

- Err.. Gomennasai. – falou Ichigo, ajudando a garota a se levantar.

- Não foi nada! – disse ela, passando a mão nos cabelos.

Rukia apenas olhava a cena. Seu sangue parecia começar a ferver.. Seria isso.. ciúmes?! Não! Ela não precisava sentir ciúmes de Ichigo, sabia que ele a amava. Mas não poderia deixar de "ficar de olho" em pessoas como ela e Inoue Orihime.

- Como é o seu nome, ruivinho? – perguntou a garota.

"RUIVINHO?! Quem ela pensa que é pra chamar o Ichigo assim?" u_ú – pensou Rukia.

- Er.. Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo, e o seu? – perguntou ele.

- Senna. Ichimaru Senna. – falou ela.

Quando Senna ia falar mais alguma coisa, Rukia a interrompeu.

- Vamos, Ichigo. – disse, puxando o garoto – Estamos atrasados. – e deu um olhar mortal a Senna.

- Hai! – falou ele, sendo puxado pela pequena.

Depois de já estarem longe, um rapaz, que estava vendo tudo se aproxima.

- Senna, como está indo? – perguntou.

- Pode-se dizer que o plano já está em prática, Ashido. – respondeu ela.

- Então, vamos indo. – disse ele.

- Hai, não esqueça da sua parte. – falou ela.

- Pode deixar. – disse Ashido, 'confiante'.

***

- Porque a pressa, Rukia? – perguntou Ichigo, confuso.

- Vai dizer que você não viu?! – falou ela, irritada.

- Vi o que? – perguntou ele, não entendendo nada.

- Como se já não bastasse a Inoue, agora essa aí. ¬¬ - disse a morena.

- Perai, baixinha. – disse o ruivo, parando – Você está com ciúmes daquela garota? – sorriu ele.

- Ciúmes, eu?! Claro que não! i.i – ralhou ela.

- Claro que você está! – disse ele, abraçando a pequena – Você sabe que não precisa ficar assim, não é? – sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- M-mas.. – falou ela.

- Nada de mais. – disse – Você sabe que eu te amo, baixinha. Você não confia em mim? – perguntou.

- Claro que eu confio! – respondeu rapidamente – É nela que eu não confio. '-'

- Você fica linda assim.. – sorriu ele.

- Você também quando está com ciúmes do Kaien. – provocou.

- Ahh.. Esse cara de novo! u.ú – ralhou o ruivo.

Ambos começaram a rir, seguindo o caminho do colégio novamente.

***

Orihime e Kaien já estavam impacientes. Haviam pegado um engarrafamento dos infernos a caminho do colégio. Após alguns minutos, os carros começam a andar. Quando eles chegam no sinal, o mesmo se fecha, fazendo-os ficarem mais impacientes ainda. Mas, algo acontece. O motorista avista um caminho desgovernado vindo na direção deles, o problema, é que ele não tem como desviar.

- Inoue-sama, Kaien-sama, saiam do carro!! RÁPIDO!! – gritava Alfred.

- Alfred, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Orihime, vamos!! – gritou Kaien, vendo o que estava para acontecer.

Quando ela viu o que estava para acontecer, fez o que o moreno pediu. Estavam quase saindo, e viu que uma moto estava a toda a velocidade e ia pegar Kaien. Orihime se jogou na frente dele, para protegê-lo. Foi tudo muito rápido. A moto acabou acertando ela, e o caminhão bateu com tudo na limusine. Alfred ficou preso nas ferragens do carro. Orihime se machucou bastante, afinal, ela foi jogada longe por ter sido atropelada pela moto, e com o impacto, alguns escombros caíram sobre a garota. Kaien teve apenas alguns ferimentos e um possível braço quebrado.

- O-Orihime.. – tentava chamá-la, mas a ruivinha não respondia.

"Socorro!", "Chamem uma ambulância, rápido!", "Alguém tem um telefone aí?!", essas e outras frases era tudo que o moreno podia escutar. Passado alguns minutos, chegou uma ambulância, eles foram socorridos imediatamente, exceto Alfred, que ainda estava preso nas ferragens.

***

Todos já haviam chegado na escola. Exceto Orihime e Kaien, o que deixou muitas pessoas "preocupadas". No 'grupo' de Orihime, eles ficavam se perguntando onde estaria ela, já que ela não é de faltar, e quando falta, avisa Matsumoto, mas a mesma não sabia de nada. Já no grupo de Rukia, não estavam estranhando muito, Kaien às vezes faltava, mas só se fosse um caso muito grave. Mas porque ele faltaria sem avisar ninguém? A professora entrou na sala já aos berros:

- Bom dia cambada de acéfalos sem cérebros! Hoje, teremos dois descerebrados que se juntarão a nós para essa jornada ao aprendizado. – falava ela – Podem entrar.

- Ohayo, me chamo Ichimaru Senna. – fez uma reverência.

- Ichimaru Ashido. – falou friamente.

Ouviram-se alguns cochichos pela sala, como era de se esperar quando chegava algum aluno novo.

- Vocês são irmãos? – alguém pergunta.

- Não, somos primos. – responde Senna, sorridente.

Mais alguns cochichos são trocados, até a professora se pronunciar.

- Muito bem, podem se sentar em qualquer lugar. – falou ela, já irritada.

Não havia lugar perto de Ichigo, já estavam todos ocupados. Então, Senna dirigiu-se até uma carteira vaga ao lado de Matsumoto. Ashido também não encontrou um lugar perto de Rukia, e sentou-se ao lado de Ishida. Senna reconheceu Matsumoto, ela já havia ido várias vezes a casa deles, pois era amiga de Gin, o irmão mais velho dos dois.

***

Já no hospital, Kaien acabara de acordar. Estava um pouco dolorido, mas estava mais preocupado com Orihime. Foi graças a ela que ele acabou não sendo atropelado. Queria agradecê-la e ver como ela estava. Olhou para o lado, e viu uma ruivinha – aparentemente dormindo – e percebeu que era ela. Um médico entrou no quarto e ele perguntou pela amiga. Ele disse que devido ao impacto que ela sofreu, acabou ficando sem os movimentos da perna, mas que com a ajuda da fisioterapia, ela voltaria a andar. Sorriu, ainda que triste, mas aliviado. Decidiu que ajudaria ela a voltar a andar, afinal, era pra ter sido ele, não ela.

***

Era hora do intervalo. Rukia e os outros estavam saindo quando alguém esbarra nela e, por ela ser pequena, acaba caindo no chão.

- Gomennasai. – disse Ashido ajoelhado, estendendo a mão à pequena.

- N-não foi nada. – gaguejou a morena. Ele a olhava de um jeito estranho, e isso a incomodava.

- Pode deixar que EU ajudo ela. – disse Ichigo, se intrometendo e levantando Rukia – Vamos, baixinha. – agora foi Ichigo que deu um olhar mortal a Ashido.

Senna apenas olhava aquela cena de longe.

- Não foi dessa vez.. – falou ela para o irmão, chegando até ele.

- Isso não passa dessa semana. – falou ele.

- É o que eu espero. – disso uma voz, chegando atrás deles.

- G-Gin. – gaguejaram.

***

CONTINUA ^^


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo XVIII**

_- Não foi dessa vez.. – falou ela para o irmão, chegando até ele._

_- Isso não passa dessa semana. – falou ele._

_- É o que eu espero. – disso uma voz, chegando atrás deles._

_- G-Gin. – gaguejaram._

Senna e Ashido gelaram ao ver Gin atrás deles. Mas logo perceberam que o mesmo já nem estava mais ali.

- GIIIIIIIIN! *O* - gritou Matsumoto.

- Yo, Matsu-san! – falou ele, "sorridente".

E ficaram conversando o resto do intervalo. Gin apresentou seus irmãos ao 'grupo'. Todos pareciam serem muito.. simpáticos, digamos. Ao terminar as 'apresentações', eles foram lá pra fora, deparando-se com o grupo de Rukia, que estavam lanchando embaixo de uma árvore.

- Vai, atende.. – dizia Rukia.

- Oe Rukia, - falou Renji – O Kaien não tá atendendo?

- Não.. – disse ela.

- Vai ver que ele esqueceu o celular em casa. – disse Momo.

- Ou tá sem bateria. – falou Nell.

- Relaxa, baixinha. – Ichigo tentava tranqüilizar Rukia.

***

O telefone de Kaien tocava sem parar. Ele acabou acordando e atendeu o celular que estava na mesinha ao seu lado da cama.

- Moshi Moshi? – disse ele.

***

- Kaien! – gritou Rukia – Onde você está? Todos estão preocupados.

- Gomen, Rukia. – dizia ele, com a voz meio pesada.

- O que aconteceu? A sua voz tá estranha. – perguntou ela, já preocupada.

- Eu e a Orihime estávamos indo pro colégio e.. sofremos um acidente. – contou o moreno.

- QUE?! Você e a Inoue sofreram um acidente? – ela estava incrédula.

Todos se assustaram ao ouvirem a pequena falar.

- O Kaien tava vindo pro colégio com a Inoue?? – falou Nell.

- Shh! – disse Hitsugaya.

- Que hospital vocês estão? – perguntou a pequena.

- Na Clínica Kurosaki. – respondeu ele.

- Ok. Depois da escola eu passo aí. – disse Rukia.

- Tá. Obrigada por se preocuparem, Rukia. – finalizou ele.

- Sayonara. – disseram em uníssono.

Rukia contou a todos o que aconteceu, apesar de já saberem – pelo fato da morena ter gritado – do acontecido. Explicou que eles estavam na Clínica do pai de Ichigo, e depois da escola, eles iriam até lá. Ficaram pensando em contar aos amigos de Inoue sobre isso. Resolveram falar com Hanatarou. Explicaram o acontecido, e ele se encarregou do resto.

O sinal do término do intervalo tocou. Todos voltaram para as suas salas.

***

Orihime acabara de acordar. Kaien estava ao seu lado, já podia andar, ainda que com certa dificuldade. Sorriu para a ruivinha, que retribuiu o sorriso.

- Arigato, Orihime. – disse ele.

- Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer por você, Kaien. – falava ela, num tom baixo – Você teve que me suportar por causa de nossos pais e.. eu sempre te importunei.

- Oe, Orihime. Esquece isso. – disse ele, num tom sereno – Como você está se sentindo?

- Bem, eu acho. – disse ela, com a voz embargada – Eu.. só não.. sinto minhas.. pernas. – e começou a chorar.

No começo, ela não queria chorar. Mas Kaien a abraçou, e disse que sempre estaria ao lado dela, e que ela poderia confiar nele. Então, as lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto, molhando a blusa que o garoto vestia, mas ele não se importava. Ficaram assim, juntos, por alguns minutos, não se importando com mais nada.

***

As aulas enfim terminaram. Matsumoto e Ishida foram correndo encontrar-se com Hanatarou para irem até a tal Clínica onde estava Orihime. Rukia, Ichigo e os outros também foram rápido até a Clínica. Ashido e Senna não entenderam o porque de tanta pressa. Que as aulas eram chatas, eles concordavam mas, porque todo mundo saiu daquele jeito?

***

Chegando a Clínica Kurosaki, Ichigo chamou o pai e perguntou onde estava Kaien. Isshin levou ele e os amigos até o quarto onde estava o moreno.

- Kaien! – gritou a baixinha, indo correndo até ele.

- Oe, Rukia. – ele a abraçou – Desculpa por te preocupar. – disse ele, num tom sereno.

Não tão longe dali, um ruivo de repreendia por sentir "ciúmes" da tal cena. "Qual é Ichigo, eles são **apenas** amigos. Ela te disse que nunca rolaria mais nada entre eles", pensava. Ichigo sacudiu a cabeça de leve, afastando tais pensamentos.

- Agora conta, o que aconteceu com vocês? – falou Rukia.

- É Kaien, queremos saber. – disse Nell, se intrometendo na conversa.

Todos se sentaram em um sofá que tinha ali. Orihime ficou apenas observando aquela cena, até escutar um barulho vindo da porta.

- HIIIIIME! – gritava Rangiku.

- Como você está, Inoue-san? – perguntava Ishida.

A dupla desesperada e Hanatarou, por fim haviam encontrado a tal Clínica. Os dois escandalosos meio que coraram ao verem que estavam sendo observados por um certo 'grupo'.

- E-Eu estou bem. – dizia a "ruivinha" – Arigato.

- Mas como isso aconteceu, Hime? – perguntava a amiga.

- Kaien ia começar a contar agora. – disse Orihime – Espero que não se importe deles escutarem também, Kaien.

- Claro que não, Orihime. – disse o moreno, dando um pequeno sorriso.

Todos no quarto estranharam aquela cena. Então, Kaien começou a contar tudo. Desde a noite em que ele pediu Orihime em namoro, até o acidente que acabou deixando-a naquele estado. Todos ficaram meio abalados com a história, a princípio. Principalmente pela decisão de Kaien. Mas ao perceberem o que Orihime fez, começaram a olhá-la com 'outros olhos'.

- B-Bem, eu.. Eu queria me desculpar com vocês. – disse Orihime – Principalmente com você, Kuchiki-san.

A morena arregalou os olhos. Não só ela, mas todos que estavam ali. Ela havia ouvido direito? Inoue, pedindo desculpas a ela? E ainda ter salvado Kaien.. Era muita coisa para a cabeça da pequena. Mas Rukia tinha um coração enorme. Decidiu perdoar a "ex-rival". Assim como todos fizeram, vendo que ela realmente estava arrependida e disposta a mudar, já tendo que pagar um preço bem grande. Esse seria o primeiro passo da 'nova vida' de Inoue Orihime.

***

CONTINUA ^^


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo XIX**

_- B-Bem, eu.. Eu queria me desculpar com vocês. – disse Orihime – Principalmente com você, Kuchiki-san._

_A morena arregalou os olhos. Não só ela, mas todos que estavam ali. Ela havia ouvido direito? Inoue, pedindo desculpas a ela? E ainda ter salvado Kaien.. Era muita coisa para a cabeça da pequena. Mas Rukia tinha um coração enorme. Decidiu perdoar a "ex-rival". Assim como todos fizeram, vendo que ela realmente estava arrependida e disposta a mudar, já tendo que pagar um preço bem grande. Esse seria o primeiro passo da 'nova vida' de Inoue Orihime._

***

Todos já haviam ido embora. Orihime recebera alta no mesmo dia. Kaien a levou para casa, acompanhado de Hanatarou, Rangiku e Uryuu. Restou apenas Rukia, que havia ficado para jantar na casa de Ichigo.

***

Orihime e Kaien ainda não haviam tido notícias de Alfred, e, pela primeira vez, a "ruivinha" ficou triste por um motivo desses. Ela não era, digamos, das mais "amigáveis" com os seus empregados. E Alfred, havia salvado a vida dela e de Kaien. Mas ao anoitecer, um dos empregados de Orihime a avisou que Alfred estava bem, mas continuaria em observação no hospital.

Kaien e Orihime decidiram que no dia seguinte, após a escola, iriam visitá-lo.

***

Yuzu havia preparado um delicioso **_Teriyaki_*** de frango, acompanhado de **_Chirashizushi_***. Todos pareciam ter adorado a comida feita pela mais nova dos Kurosaki. Ela realmente era uma excelente cozinheira. Após jantarem, Karin foi ajudar Yuzu com a louça, enquanto Isshin foi ver um jogo de futebol que passava na TV. Já Ichigo e Rukia, foram para o quarto do garoto.

***

- Byakuya, não aceitarei uma coisa dessas! – dizia um senhor, já de idade.

- Não me importa se vocês aceitarão ou não. – disse ele, com um tom frio e calmo – Minha decisão já foi tomada.

- Como ousa passar por cima das regras do Clã Kuchiki? – falou o senhor.

- Pouca me importa as regras agora. – falou Byakuya, decidido.

- Byakuya, não torne isso mais difícil do que já está. – prosseguiu o senhor – Você não vai querer que Rukia passe por tudo que você passou, ou vai?

- A decisão foi dela. – disse ele, levantando-se e seguindo até a porta – Sendo assim, acho que acabamos por aqui.

- Você não sabe o que diz. – finalizou o senhor.

- Sei muito bem. – o moreno falou baixo.

***

- Então, o que pretendem fazer? – perguntou Gin.

- Provocar ciúmes nele. – falou Senna.

- E como farão isso? – perguntou novamente.

- Vamos mandar um bilhete para ela, numa hora em que eles não estejam juntos, para ela ir até o vestiário. – falava Senna.

- E quando ela estiver lá, botaremos o plano em ação. – completava Ashido – E nessa hora, Senna estará chegando com ele lá.

- Mm.. – suspirou Gin – Parece ser um bom plano.

- Arigato, Gin. – disseram os dois, em uníssono.

- Só espero que dê certo. – disse ele, dando um de seus sorrisos que deixava qualquer um com calafrios.

- H-hai! – falaram.

***

Rukia e Ichigo estavam no quarto do garoto. Estavam sentados na cama, ele, encostado na cabeceira, e ela, deitada no colo dele, com o pensamento longe.

- Oe, baixinha. – chamou ele, carinhosamente – Tudo bem?

- Uhum. – disse ela, baixinho.

- Não minta para mim, sei que tem alguma coisa te incomodando. – disse o ruivo.

- Só estou com um.. pressentimento ruim. – falou ela, meio triste.

- Esquece isso. Nada vai acontecer. - tentava tranqüilizá-la. Ichigo não gostava de vê-la daquele jeito.

- Hai. – disse ela, sorrindo de leve.

- Quer que eu te leve pra casa? – perguntou.

- Pode ser. – disse ela, olhando o relógio que marcava 20h30.

- Então vamos. – levantou o ruivo, estendendo a mão para a pequena.

Ela levantou junto com ele, e desceram as escadas, de mão dadas. Rukia se despediu da família Kurosaki, quase sendo sufocada pelo abraço de Isshin, que soltou a pequena apenas porque levara um soco do ruivo, fazendo com que Rukia abafasse um risinho. E assim os dois foram caminhando até a casa da morena. A noite estava linda.

Passado alguns minutos, eles enfim chegam até a mansão Kuchiki.

- Moranguinho, - disse ela, com a voz meio diferente – Promete que sempre vai confiar em mim? – ela o olhava fixamente com aqueles olhos azuis.

- Claro, baixinha! – disse ele – Eu confio e sempre confiarei em você.

- Arigato. – disse ela, sendo envolvida por um abraço caloroso vindo do ruivo.

Os dois ficaram um tempo assim, selando com um beijo de despedida. Ambos seguiram até suas casas.

- Konbanwa, nii-sama. – disse ela, adentrando a casa, vendo seu irmão lendo jornal no sofá.

- Konbanwa. – respondeu ele, sem olhá-la.

Ela seguiu até seu quarto, tomou um banho, e caiu exausta na cama. Aquele havia sido "o dia". O mesmo aconteceu com Ichigo quando chegou em casa. Só que ele não dormiu de imediato, pois estava um pouco preocupado com uma certa baixinha.

***

O dia amanhecia. Kaien passara na casa de Orihime para levá-la até a escola. Junto deles, foi Hanatarou. Ishida e Matsumoto já estavam mais tranqüilos. Ichigo foi até a casa de Rukia, e seguiram para a escola, também juntos. O resto do pessoal foi como sempre. Ao chegarem, todos se cumprimentaram. Já não havia mais aquele clima "pesado" entre eles. Todos agora se falavam, trocavam sorrisos, jogavam conversa fora.. Tudo parecia ter entrado nos eixos. Exceto por parte de duas pessoas –Ashido e Senna- que não demonstravam isso, claro.

Após o intervalo, eles teriam aula de Educação Física. Seria a hora perfeita para pôr o plano em prática. Durante o intervalo, Senna e Ashido ficaram afastados de todos, apenas observando que agora, todos eles se davam bem. Bem até demais. O sino então tocou. Eles foram para a sala, e esperaram o professor. Quando este chegou, mandou que todos se dirigissem até a quadra, exceto Ichigo, Yasutora, Toushirou e Renji. Aproveitando a oportunidade, Senna ficou esperando Ichigo do lado de fora da sala. Já Ashido, foi seguindo Rukia até lá.

- Oe, Kuchiki-san! – gritou o jovem.

- Hai? – perguntou ela.

- O Kurosaki disse que queria falar com você, então era para você esperá-lo na entrada dos vestiários. – disse ele.

- Mm.. Tá bom, obrigado! – falou ela, dirigindo-se até o vestiário.

- Quer companhia enquanto isso? – perguntou, num tom um tanto "inocente".

- Não é preciso. – disse, dando um leve sorrisinho.

- Eu faço questão! ^^ - e caminhou até ela.

Ao saírem da sala, Senna avisou Ichigo de que Rukia o estava esperando no vestiário. Ele agradeceu pelo recado, mesmo que estranhando um pouco, e foi até lá. Senna deu um toque no celular de Ashido, avisando que Ichigo estava a caminho de lá. Senna correu para acompanhar Ichigo, mesmo estando um pouco atrás, ela não perderia aquela cena.

Chegando lá..

- R-Rukia.. - foi tudo o que Ichigo conseguiu dizer.

***

CONTINUA ^^

**Teriyaki** - carne, peixe, frango ou vegetais abrilhantados com molho de soja doce grelhado, empanado.

**Chirashizushi** - sushi em tigela ou travessa.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo XX**

_Ao saírem da sala, Senna avisou Ichigo de que Rukia o estava esperando no vestiário. Ele agradeceu pelo recado, mesmo que estranhando um pouco, e foi até lá. Senna deu um toque no celular de Ashido, avisando que Ichigo estava a caminho de lá. Senna correu para acompanhar Ichigo, mesmo estando um pouco atrás, ela não perderia aquela cena._

_Chegando lá.._

_- R-Rukia.. - foi tudo o que Ichigo conseguiu dizer._

Ao chegar no vestiário, Ichigo se deparou com a seguinte cena: Ashido e Rukia se agarrando. Mas ele percebeu que Rukia estava sendo forçada a fazer aquilo. Rapidamente veio em sua mente a preocupação da morena, e aquele tal pressentimento que ela tivera noite passada. Sem mais pensar, Ichigo parte da cima de Ashido, o empurrando contra a parede. A morena caiu no chão, com os olhos meio marejados. Senna via tudo lá de fora, se corroendo de raiva pelo plano que havia falhado.

- O que pensa que estava fazendo, idiota?! – gritou Ichigo.

- Ora, você é cego, Kurosaki? – respondeu ele, sorrindo cinicamente.

- Porque você tava agarrando a Rukia? – perguntou, abaixando um pouco o tom de voz.

- Isso não é óbvio? – continuou com aquele sorriso – Ou você acha mesmo que ela amaria alguém como você?

- E porque não? – perguntou o ruivo, irritado.

- Simples: pelo fato dela ser de uma família nobre e você não. – falava calmamente – Você acha que ela trocaria um cara rico a uma simples alma miserável como você? Acha que a família dela aceitaria um namoro como esse? Claro que não! E tem mais uma coisa, que eu acho que você ainda desconhece. – provocou.

- Pare de falar essas merdas! – o ruivo ficara mais irritado.

- Vai dizer que você não sabia, Kurosaki, que a Rukia já tem um pretendente para se casar? – provocou ainda mais.

- O que!? – gritou Ichigo, indignado.

- D-do que você está f-falando, Ashido? – perguntou a morena, que desconhecia o assunto.

- Então o seu irmão também não lhe contou, Kuchiki-san? – falou ele – Você irá se casar daqui a 1 mês. – pausa – Comigo. – falou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- O QUE!? – Ichigo e Rukia gritaram juntos.

- Rukia, do que esse cara tá falando? – perguntou Ichigo.

- N-não sei, Ichigo. – falou a morena – Nii-sama nunca me falou nada sobre me casar.

- Eu não vou mais ficar aqui ouvindo essas suas besteiras. – falou o ruivo – Vamos, Rukia.

- Hai! – ela pegou na mão do ruivo, ainda meio abalado com tudo aquilo, e eles saíram dali.

Ashido estava furioso. O plano não havia dado certo. Senna chegou até ele, no mesmo estado em que o garoto estava. Os dois se olharam, com medo do que viria a acontecer, já que o plano falhara.

***

Ichigo e Rukia sentaram embaixo de umas das árvores que tinha por ali. Ele ainda estava meio confuso com tudo aquilo, tanto quanto a baixinha, que de uma hora para outra, soube que iria se casar com uma pessoa que ela nem conhecia.

- Acho que era isso.. – falou Ichigo, com a voz calma – O seu pressentimento.

- É.. – disse ela – Ichigo, eu juro que eu não s-..

- Eu sei, baixinha. – interrompeu ele – Temos que falar com o seu irmão. Ele disse que nos ajudaria.

- H-hai. – disse ela, abraçando o ruivo.

Ficaram ali até o sinal bater. Ao chegarem na sala, Ishida veio falar com os dois.

- Kurosaki, Kuchiki, preciso falar com vocês. – disse o jovem, arrumando os óculos.

- Aconteceu algo? – perguntou Ichigo.

- No intervalo, eu ouvi a Senna e o Ashido falando sobre algo.. – falava o garoto – E envolvia vocês dois.

- Mm.. – disse a morena – Acho que sei do que estavam falando.

- É.. Eu também. – completou o ruivo.

- Espero que não tenham feito nada de mal a vocês, só pude falar agora. – falou Ishida.

- Não, já está tudo bem. – falou Rukia.

- Obrigado, Ishida. – disse ele.

- De nada. Kurosaki, Kuchiki, com licença. – dizia o garoto, se retirando.

- Eu sabia que não podia confiar nela. – disse Rukia.

- Acho melhor tomarmos cuidado. – completou Ichigo.

***

- Vamos, Orihime? – perguntou Kaien.

- Hai! – disse ela, sendo guiada por Kaien. [N/A: para quem não sabe, ela está numa cadeira de rodas, já que ficou sem poder andar].

Kaien foi levando Orihime até o carro, pois iriam para a Clínica Kurosaki visitar Alfred. Quando chegaram, foram imediatamente agradecer Alfred.

- Ohayo, Alfred-san! – disse Orihime.

- Ohayo, Inoue-sama, Kaien-sama. – disse ele.

- Ohayo. – respondeu Kaien – Obrigado por ter nos salvado, Alfred.

- Não tem o que agradecer, Kaien-sama. – respondeu Alfred.

E ficaram conversando por um bom tempo.

***

- G-Gomennsai, Gin. – disse Senna, encarando o chão.

- Nós falhamos. – falou Ashido.

- Acho que vou ter de lhes aplicar um castigo. – falou Gin, friamente.

- N-Não, p-por f-favor, Gin. – suplicou Senna.

- Gin, nos desculpe. – agora era Ashido – Não falharemos novamente.

- Claro que não vão falhar novamente. – falou ele.

- Você vai nos dar outra chance? – perguntou Senna.

- Não. – respondeu Gin – Não haverá um "novamente".

***

Após visitarem Alfred, Kaien foi com Orihime até a sala de fisioterapia. Decidiu que acompanharia ela até que ela estivesse andando novamente por completo. O namoro deles continuava. Parece que a "nova" Orihime havia conseguido chegar ao coração de Shiba Kaien. E ele, no dela.

***

Rukia e Ichigo, após a escola, foram até a casa da morena falar com Byakuya. Ele estava no escritório, como sempre. Pediram permissão e entraram.

- O que querem? – perguntou sem encará-los, friamente.

- Algumas respostas. – falou Rukia.

Nesse momento, ele deixou o jornal que estava lendo de lado, e passou a encarar os dois.

- Que tipo de respostas? – perguntou.

- Do tipo.. – falava Ichigo – Desde quando sabe que a Rukia vai se casar?

Ele ficou um tempo "digerindo" aquilo. Como eles sabiam disso?

- Como sabem disso? – perguntou, ainda friamente.

- Responda, nii-sama. – falou Rukia, parecia estar irritada.

- Tudo bem. – disse ele – Sentem-se. Acho que não posso mais esconder isso de vocês.

***

CONTINUA ^^

* * *

Acho que a fic tá chegando ao fim T-T'


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo XXI**

_- Que tipo de respostas? – perguntou._

_- Do tipo.. – falava Ichigo – Desde quando sabe que a Rukia vai se casar?_

_Ele ficou um tempo "digerindo" aquilo. Como eles sabiam disso?_

_- Como sabem disso? – perguntou, ainda friamente._

_- Responda, nii-sama. – falou Rukia, parecia estar irritada._

_- Tudo bem. – disse ele – Sentem-se. Acho que não posso mais esconder isso de vocês._

Os dois se sentaram no mesmo sofá que haviam sentado na primeira conversa que tiveram com Byakuya. Este, levantou-se e sentou em uma poltrona que tinha ali, de frente para os dois. Byakuya tomou fôlego e começou a falar:

- Espero que não me interrompam enquanto eu estiver falando. – disse naquele seu tom frio de sempre.

Ichigo e Rukia apenas assentiram com a cabeça.

- Como vocês devem saber, a família Kuchiki por ser uma família nobre tem muitas regras. Entre elas, está o casamento. – pausa – A mais nova das herdeiras do Clã Kuchiki, no caso você, Rukia, é obrigada a se casar com um dos herdeiros do outro Clã, no caso, o Clã Ichimaru. – pausa – No dia em que eu perguntei se você estaria disposta a renunciar a sua posição por esse moleque – olhou para Ichigo – eu estava me referindo a isso. Renunciando, você não terá direito a mais nada que pertence aos Kuchiki, nem ao seu sobrenome. Será como se você nunca tivesse pertencido a esta família.

Os dois arregalaram os olhos. Seria isso um novo tipo de _**queima de arquivo**_*? Byakuya prosseguiu:

- No caso, você voltaria a morar com aquele seu.. seu.. tio. Urahara Kisuke. – disse ele, ainda no tom frio – E após assinar os papéis de renúncia, você não poderá mais voltar atrás. – completou – Alguma pergunta?

Silêncio. Os dois não sabiam o que dizer. Até que Rukia resolveu quebrar aquele silêncio.

- E é tudo tão.. "fácil" de fazer como você acabou de dizer, nii-sama? – perguntou a morena.

- Não. – disse ele, encarando-a – Ontem mesmo eu fui falar com o líder do Clã Kuchiki, e ele não aceitou isso. Mas minha decisão já está tomada, agora, depende de você, Rukia.

- O que exatamente ela tem que fazer, Byakuya? – perguntou Ichigo.

- Ir falar com ele, e assinar os papéis. – disse, olhando agora o garoto – É isso mesmo que você quer, Rukia?

- Hai. – disse ela, decidida.

- Então, amanhã iremos até lá. – disse Byakuya.

- O Ichigo pode ir também? – perguntou a morena.

- Acho melhor não. – respondeu – Já que é por "culpa" dele essa sua decisão. Não sei qual será a "reação" do Clã.

- Eu correrei esse risco. – disse ele, olhando seriamente para Byakuya.

- Faça o que quiser, será a sua vida, não a minha. – falou friamente.

Eles se retiraram do escritório de Byakuya.

***

Como castigo, Gin resolveu levar os dois irmãos mais novos para um Colégio Interno na Suíça. Ele sabia bem para qual Colégio levá-los, já que havia acontecido o mesmo que ele. Gin tinha um passado um tanto.. "doloroso". Mas, pode aprender muitas coisas com suas falhas. Por isso e outras coisas, havia se tornado o que ele é hoje, um jovem sem sentimentos, frio e calculista. Fazendo de tudo para conseguir o que quer, independente de quem tenha que "passar por cima".

***

- Ichi, vamos até a Loja do Urahara? – perguntou a pequena.

- Vamos. – respondeu ele.

E assim, os dois foram caminhando até o Urahara Shouten. Passaram por uma sorveteria, e Rukia não resistiu. Fez aquela carinha que ela sempre fazia quando queria alguma coisa, e Ichigo não. Ele acabou cedendo, mais uma vez, e os dois foram tomar sorvete. Ela, com sempre, pediu um de morango e ele, de uva. Sentaram em um banquinho que havia ali perto. Após alguns minutos, ambos já haviam acabado com seus respectivos sorvetes.

- Você vive se sujando quando toma sorvete, né baixinha? – disse o ruivo, limpando o canto da boca da morena.

- Porque será.. – ela lhe sorriu maliciosamente.

- Depois o hentai sou eu.. – ele também sorriu, puxando a garota para mais perto.

Ela roçou os lábios no do garoto, provocando-o. Ambos se encararam, ainda sorrindo. Rukia, aproveitando que o garoto estava vidrado em seus olhos, deu uma mordida de leve no lábio dele, provocando mais ainda. Ele a puxou para seu colo, e lhe roubou um pequeno beijo, que depois, foi se aprofundando. Ficaram alguns minutos trocando beijos e carícias. Até esqueceram do que iriam fazer.

- M-Moranguinho. – chamou, desfazendo o beijo - Vamos? – falou, se levantando e estendendo a mão para o ruivo.

- Hai. – disse ele, fazendo o mesmo.

E seguiram novamente para o Urahara Shoten.

***

- K-Kaien, eu.. quase consegui! – disse Orihime, feliz.

- Parabéns, Hime! – disse ele. [N/A: olha a intimidade que eles já tem] i.i

- A-Arigato. – disse ela, corando de leve.

- Vamos continuar? – perguntou ele.

- Hai!! – respondeu.

***

No caminho até o aeroporto, Senna e Ashido ficaram em silêncio. Gin estava dirigindo tranqüilamente, fazendo as curvas e manobras com perfeição. Algo em sua cabeça dizia para ele não fazer isso. Seria os remédios que ele tomara antes de sair? Porque aquelas vozes.. agora? Gin estava começando a ficar atordoado. Até que, em uma das curvas, subindo o morro, ele esquece de desviar e o carro acaba caindo em um penhasco. Houve uma explosão. Um casal que passava por ali de carro, resolveu ligar para a policia e para o corpo de bombeiros.

Apesar de os bombeiros chegarem ali um tanto rápido, nada se pode fazer. Já era tarde demais. Gin, Ashido e Senna haviam morrido.

***

- Tiiiio! – gritou Rukia, vendo Kisuke do lado de fora da loja.

- Rukia-chan! – falou ele, sorrindo.

- Que saudades! – disse a pequena, correndo e abraçando o mesmo.

- O que te trás aqui, pequena Rukia? – perguntou.

- Ichigo e eu viemos lhe fazer um comunicado. – falou ela.

- Já tão novos e vão se casar? – ele fez uma cara de espanto.

- NANI? O.O – perguntaram os dois.

- Haha. Adoro fazer isso. – riu ele.

- Não é nada disso, tio Urahara baka! ò.ó – ralhou a pequena.

- Então, vamos entrar. – disse Urahara.

- Hai! – responderam Ichigo e Rukia.

- Tessai, olhe quem veio nos visitar. – gritou Kisuke, adentrando a loja.

***

CONTINUA ^^

**Queima de Arquivo**: É quando se mata alguém que sabe demais ou foi testemunha de algo. Chama-se de queima de arquivo pois é semelhante a um incêndio que por "acidente" destrói arquivos que poderiam incriminar outras pessoas.

Mas no caso da fic, eles não matariam a Rukia. Apenas apagariam os dados dela da Família Kuchiki.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo XXII**

_- Então, vamos entrar. – disse Urahara._

_- Hai! – responderam Ichigo e Rukia._

_- Tessai, olhe quem veio nos visitar. – gritou Kisuke, adentrando a loja._

Ichigo e Rukia seguiram o loiro, que continuava a chamar por Tessai.

- Chamou, Urahara-san? – perguntou Tessai.

- Ohayo, Tessai-san! – disse a pequena, com um leve sorriso.

- Rukia-chan! – falou Tessai, abraçando a pequena – Acabei de preparar aqueles biscoitos que você adora.

- Oba!! – falou ela, feliz da vida.

Tessai soltou a pequena e foi para a cozinha (?) providenciar o lanche. Ichigo e Rukia acompanharam Kisuke até a mesinha onde tomariam o lanche. Enquanto esperavam por Tessai, eles decidiram contar o acontecido a Kisuke.

- Então foi isso que aconteceu, tio. – disse a pequena, terminando a história.

- Mm.. – pensava o loiro – Imagino que você não tenha lugar para ficar, certo, pequena Rukia?

- Hai. – disse a morena.

- Você sabe que sempre será bem vinda aqui. – disse ele, com um sorriso.

- Então.. Eu poderei ficar aqui, tio? – os olhos de Rukia agora brilhavam.

- Claro! – respondeu Urahara.

- Arigatou!! – disse ela.

E assim, Tessai chegou com o lanche. Passaram a tarde toda conversando. Perto das 18h da tarde, já estava escurecendo. Ichigo e Rukia se despediram deles, e o ruivo foi levar a morena até sua casa.

- Amanhã vamos falar com o chefe do Clã. – disse Ichigo.

- Hai.. – falou Rukia, dando um selinho de despedida ao namorado.

Ichigo esperou a morena entrar em casa, e seguiu para a sua. Amanhã seria um "grande dia".

***

- Kaien, arigatou.. por tudo. – disse Orihime.

- Não precisa agradecer, Hime. – disse o moreno, carinhosamente.

- Precisa sim. Você não só está me ajudando agora, como me ajudou a mudar como pessoa. – falava ela – Antes eu não valorizava nada e nem ninguém.. E graças a você, eu pude mudar e ver que eu estava errada. – deu um leve sorriso a Kaien.

- Fico feliz, Orihime. – disse ele, aproximando seus rostos.

No começo, ela estava um pouco tímida. Mas há um tempo, havia descoberto que o que realmente sentia por Kaien, era amor. Ele havia mudado-a completamente, para uma pessoa boa. Ela já não era mais aquela adolescente fria, ignorante, que só ligava para si. Agora ela tinha mais amigos, e, com a ajuda dele, estava quase conseguindo voltar a andar. Deram um tímido beijo, cheio de ternura e carinho. Separaram-se, e sorriram um para o outro. Digamos que, apaixonados.

***

Nell e Renji haviam saído junto a Tatsuki e Yasutora. Foram a um pequeno barzinho que havia na cidade. Como o dono do bar era amigo de Yasutora, os deixou entrar, contanto que não bebessem nenhum tipo de álcool. Ficaram conversando a noite toda. O clima do bar era tranqüilo, ameno. Ficaram até impressionados quando viram Yasutora dedicar uma música a Tatsuki. Afinal, ele era sempre tão.. quieto. Não era de falar muito. Após isso, um dos cantores começou a tocar uma música um pouco romântica, e os casais foram para a pista de dança.

Já um pouco longe dali..

- U-Uryuu? – falava Rangiku, aos prantos, no telefone.

- Rangiku? Você está chorando? – perguntou ele.

- V-Você.. poderia vir a-aqui em casa, a-agora? – gaguejava ela.

- C-Claro, já estou indo! – falou ele.

- A-Arigatou. – disse ela, desligando o telefone.

Uryuu não morava muito longe de Rangiku. Saiu correndo até a casa da amiga, que parecia não estar nada bem. Um sentimento de preocupação começava a "inundar" o peito do garoto. Seria só preocupação, ou algo mais?

*Toc Toc Toc* - ele batia na porta.

- Rangiku!! – gritava, ao ver que ninguém atendia – Sou eu, Uryuu.

Ao ouvir a voz do amigo, Ran levanta-se do sofá e vai até a porta. Ela a abre, devagar. O garoto pode ver seus olhos vermelhos, notando que ela estava chorando. Rapidamente, ela o abraça, segurando o choro.

- O-O que aconteceu, Ran? – perguntou.

- O Gin.. e-ele.. m-morreu. – após dizer isso, ela desabou no choro.

- G-Gomen. – ao ouvir isso, o garoto apertou mais o abraço.

Ficaram ali por alguns minutos. Depois, Uryuu levou-a para dentro, e perguntou se ela tinha mesmo certeza daquilo. Ela respondeu que sim, pois havia visto na reportagem do jornal, que identificaram os três jovens que haviam morrido no acidente de carro. Ele consolou a amiga, que realmente estava abalada com aquilo. Ela, mesmo naquele estado, não pode deixar de perceber a preocupação de Uryuu com ela. Um novo sentimento estava nascendo no coração de ambos.

***

Hinamori havia viajado. Não se despediu dos amigos porque odiava despedidas, mesmo sabendo que talvez, ela não voltasse mais a Karakura. Hitsugaya era, digamos, bem próximo de Hinamori. Mas nunca chegaram a ter "algo mais" do que uma grande amizade. Eram mais como.. irmãos. Já era quase hora do jantar, e ele estava caminhando, inerte em seus pensamentos. Quando, do nada, uma bola o acerta em cheio.

- Gomennasai! – disse uma garota morena, se aproximando – Você se machucou?

- N-Não. – disse ele, massageando o local atingido.

- Prazer, Kurosaki Karin. – falou ela, ajudando-o a se levantar.

- Hitsugaya Toushirou. O prazer é meu. – disse, já em pé – Você é parente do Ichigo? – perguntou.

- Hai! Sou irmã dele. – respondeu – Você o conhece?

- Uhum. Estudamos juntos. – falou.

E ficaram conversando por um tempo. De vez em quando, pode-se ver um pequeno sorriso nascer nos lábios dos dois. Karin era apenas 2 anos mais nova que ele, mas aparentava ter a sua idade. Era legal conversar com ela. Chegaram até a combinar de jogar futebol um dia desses. Após longos minutos conversando, ambos resolveram voltar para casa. Como já era tarde, Toushirou acompanhou Karin até sua casa, e depois seguiu até a sua.

E uma onda de novos sentimentos invadia o coração de mais dois jovens naquele dia.

***

CONTINUA ^^


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo XXIII**

_E ficaram conversando por um tempo. De vez em quando, pode-se ver um pequeno sorriso nascer nos lábios dos dois. Karin era apenas 2 anos mais nova que ele, mas aparentava ter a sua idade. Era legal conversar com ela. Chegaram até a combinar de jogar futebol um dia desses. Após longos minutos conversando, ambos resolveram voltar para casa. Como já era tarde, Toushirou acompanhou Karin até sua casa, e depois seguiu até a sua._

_E uma onda de novos sentimentos invadia o coração de mais dois jovens naquele dia._

***

Amanhecia na cidade de Karakura. Era o dia em que Byakuya, Rukia e Ichigo iriam falar com o Chefe do Clã Kuchiki.

Ichigo havia acordado cedo. Tomou um rápido café, e se dirigiu até a casa da morena. Estava meio nervoso, mas faria qualquer coisa para poder ficar com ela.

Na mansão Kuchiki não foi diferente. Rukia acordara cedo, mas não antes que seu nii-sama, Byakuya. Este estava desde cedo já trancafiado em seu escritório.

- Senhorita Kuchiki. – falava a empregada.

- Hai? – perguntou a morena.

- Kurosaki-san está aqui. – informou-lhe a empregada.

- Arigatou! Eu mesma 'atendo'. – e saiu correndo até a porta – Ichi! – abraçou o ruivo.

- Ohayo, pequena! – falou ele, retribuindo o abraço, dando um selinho depois na morena.

- Que bom que você veio! – disse ela.

- Eu não faltaria por nada. – sorriu ele.

Ficaram se encarando, sorrindo, por alguns segundos, até alguém interrompê-los.

- Rukia, Kurosaki. – chamou uma voz fria, atrás deles.

- N-Nii-sama!? – disse Rukia.

- Convoquei uma reunião com o chefe do Clã. – falava o moreno – Daqui às 1h. Estejam preparados. – disse Byakuya, já saindo.

- Arigatou, nii-sama. – a morena agora estava um pouco mais calma. Não precisariam mais "entrar no território inimigo".

***

- Ohayou, Rangiku-san. – disse Uryuu.

- Ohayo, Uryuu. – ela disse, bocejando.

- Está melhor? – ele perguntou.

- Sim, obrigado. – ela deu um meio sorriso.

- Eu fiz um chá para você. – ele estendia uma bandeja para ela, com o café da manhã.

- Ahh! N-Não precisava.. Uryuu.. – ela ficou impressionada com o amigo.

- Amigos são para essas coisas.

Ele sentou-se na cama, e juntos, tomaram o café da manhã.

***

- Mm.. – Nell espreguiçava-se na cama.

- Bom dia. – alguém ao seu lado falou.

- Bom dia, Renji. – ela virou-se para o ruivo e sorriu.

- Dormiu bem? – ele perguntou, abraçando-a.

- Maravilhosamente bem. – respondeu ela lembrando-se da noite anterior.

- Que bom. – trocaram um beijo rápido.

- Devíamos sair mais vezes com a Tatsuki e o Sado. – ela disse – E devíamos chamar os outros também.

- Concordo.. mas depois marcamos isso.. – falou ele – O que acha de sairmos para dar uma volta?

- Adorei a idéia! Podemos aproveitar e tomar café naquela lanchonete que você adora! – completou ela.

- Então fechado. – ele finalizou.

Levantaram, tomaram um banho e saíram por aí. Passearam durante um tempo e depois, foram até a tal lanchonete tomar café. Lá decidiriam o que fazer depois.

***

- Ops! Gomen. – disse Orihime ao esbarrar em alguém no supermercado.

- Não foi nada. Oh! Olá Orihime. – falou Tatsuki.

- O-Olá, Arisawa-san. – cumprimentou ela.

- Por favor, Orihime, sem formalidades. – Tatsuki lhe sorriu.

- Ah, tudo bem, Tatsuki-san. – está lhe retribuiu o sorriso.

- Como está indo a fisioterapia? – Tatsuki perguntou.

- Ah, muito bem! Já posso até vir ao mercado! – Orihime pareceu animada – E.. bem, o Kaien está me ajudando.. e muito. – ela corou um pouco.

- O Kaien é realmente um cavalheiro, né? – perguntou.

- S-Sim. – Orihime gaguejou um pouco.

- Tudo bem, Orihime. Não precisa se sentir envergonhada. – disse Tatsuki.

- Ah! É que eu.. bem.. – tentou se explicar.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Está tudo bem. ^^ - sorriu amigavelmente.

Ficaram conversando por mais um tempo. Minutos depois apareceu Sado, que estava ajudando Tatsuki com as compras. Eles combinaram com Orihime de chamar Kaien e tomarem café da manhã juntos.

***

Ichigo e Rukia estavam no quarto dela, esperando até a hora da "reunião" com o chefe do Clã Kuchiki. Eles estavam sentados na cama, abraçados. Ichigo afagava os cabelos da morena.

- Ichi, será que.. será que vai dar certo? – ela pergunta ao ruivo.

- Claro que vai baixinha. – ele responde carinhosamente.

- Mas e se o chefe do Clã fizer algo contra você? – ela o fitava, preocupada.

- Ele não vai fazer, eu prometo. – ele deu um selinho nela – Ou você não confia em mim?

- Claro que confio, baka! – ela apertou o abraço, recostando-se no peito do ruivo – É só que.. Eu não quero te perder.

- E nem vai, Ruki. – ele a fitou, com um leve sorriso.

- Aishiteru, moranguinho. - ela disse, dando um beijo no ruivo.

- Também te amo, _minha_ pequena. – ele falou, após o beijo.

Passado mais alguns minutos, alguém bate na porta.

- *Toc Toc Toc* Rukia-sama, seu irmão está lhes chamando no escritório. – a empregada diz.

- Obrigada, já estamos indo. – a morena responde.

- Hai. – responde Tomiko, voltando a fazer os seus afazeres.

A pequena olha para o ruivo, que está com um olhar confiante e, ao mesmo tempo, carinhoso. Ele entrelaça suas mãos nas mãos dela. Antes de saírem do quarto, eles se beijaram, como se fosse o último beijo deles. Cheio de amor, carinho.. Estavam mais confiantes e, juntos, foram até o escritório de Byakuya. Quando chegaram lá, Rukia deu três leves batidas na porta.

- Entrem. – falou uma voz fria, que deveria ser de Byakuya.

Ichigo abriu gentilmente a porta, sendo Rukia a primeira a entrar, seguido dele. O chefe do Clã estava sentado em uma das poltronas, era um senhor de uns 70, 80 anos. Seu nome, Kuchiki Ginrei.

- Sentem-se. – disse Byakuya, encarando os dois.

Eles assentiram e sentaram-se de frente para o chefe do Clã. Rukia apertava a mão de Ichigo, estava nervosa.

- "Vai dar tudo certo.", pensava a morena, fitando o senhor.

- Então, – disse Ginrei – diga-me o motivo desta reunião, Kuchiki Rukia. – a morena estremeceu.

Por um momento, ficou sem fala. Não sabia o que falar mas, Ichigo estava ao seu lado. A morena o fitou por alguns segundos, respirou fundo e falou confiante:

- Eu quero renunciar a minha posição na família Kuchiki.

***

CONTINUA ^^

* * *

ENFIM!! Depois de mais de 1 mês -eu acho- Eu finalmente consegui terminar o **C-XXIII** \ó/ Graças a Kami-sama a inspiração voltou *-* Pelo menos, pra terminar esse cap ¬¬' Quero avisar que a fic está em seus capítulos finais. Vou tentar terminá-la o mais rápido possível ' Arigatou pelas reviews õ/ E espero que gostem desse cap, apesar de não ser um dos melhores que eu já escrevi.

Ja ne, **Téeh**'F (:


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo XXIV**

_- Então, – disse Ginrei – diga-me o motivo desta reunião, Kuchiki Rukia. – a morena estremeceu._

_Por um momento, ficou sem fala. Não sabia o que falar mas, Ichigo estava ao seu lado. A morena o fitou por alguns segundos, respirou fundo e falou confiante:_

_- Eu quero renunciar a minha posição na família Kuchiki._

Silêncio. Byakuya permanecia com os olhos fechados. Ichigo e Rukia, de mãos dadas, encaravam firmemente Ginrei. O clima estava pesado, o chefe do Clã não falava nada. Aquele silêncio irritante é interrompido por algumas leves batidas na porta.

- Kuchiki-sama. – fala a empregada, Tomiko – Ichimaru-sama deseja falar com o senhor.

- Com sua licença. – diz Byakuya, levantando-se e indo em direção a porta.

- Como é o seu nome, rapaz? – perguntou Ginrei a Ichigo.

- Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo. – o ruivo respondeu.

- "Mm.. Então esse é o filho de Kurosaki Isshin.. Interessante." – pensou Ginrei.

- Algum problema, senhor? – perguntou Ichigo.

- Me diga, Kuchiki, sabe dos riscos que corre fazendo isso? – ele disse, ignorando a pergunta de Ichigo.

- Sim, Ginrei-sama. Nii-sama me falou. – a morena respondeu.

- E mesmo assim, pretende fazê-lo? – ele pergunta novamente.

- Hai. – ela olha pra Ichigo, e lhe dá um meio sorriso, voltando a encarar Ginrei.

***

- O que deseja, Sousuke? – perguntou Byakuya.

- Vejo que não soube do ocorrido com o Gin. – responde Sousuke.

- Que ocorrido? – Byakuya pergunta novamente.

- Ele e os dois irmãos morreram. – falou como se fosse uma coisa "normal".

- Mm. – Byakuya pensou por um momento - Vou comunicar ao Ginrei-sama.

- Não. Convoque uma reunião. Quero falar com vocês dois, temos suspeitas. – Sousuke "ordenou".

- .. – Byakuya nada disse, apenas voltou para o escritório.

***

- Ginrei-sama, precisaremos interromper esta reunião. – fala Byakuya.

- E qual seria o motivo, Byakuya? – ele fala.

- Sousuke, do Clã Ichimaru, convocou uma reunião conosco. – ele diz.

- Certo. – Ginrei se levantou – Continuaremos esta reunião depois. – e sai da sala.

- Rukia, vá para o seu quarto. – fala Byakuya, friamente.

- Hai, nii-sama. – diz a morena.

Byakuya e Ginrei se dirigem a outro escritório, onde Sousuke estava esperando os. Ichigo e Rukia vão para o quarto da morena, como Byakuya havia 'ordenado'.

***

- Então, do que se trata, Sousuke? – pergunta Ginrei.

- Como eu havia falado para Byakuya, Gin e seus dois irmãos foram mortos. Suspeitamos que tenha sido uma armação de alguém que os queria mortos. – fala Sousuke.

- E suspeitam de alguém? – fala Ginrei.

- Sim. – Sousuke responde.

- E quem seria? – agora Byakuya que havia perguntado.

- Suspeitamos dos Kurosaki. E sabem bem o porque. – ele fala.

- Você acha que.. os Kurosaki fizeram isso para.. – mas Byakuya é interrompido.

- ..Para que Rukia não se casasse com Ashido. Sim. – fala Sousuke.

- Isso é um absurdo! – Byakuya se exalta.

- Byakuya! – Ginrei o repreende – Ele pode estar certo.

- O que? – Byakuya fala indignado.

- Foi isso que você ouviu. Ou será que você não se lembra com quem estamos 'tratando'? – fala Ginrei.

- Nada foi provado, Ginrei-sama. – disse Byakuya.

- Agora você também está se voltando contra nós, Byakuya? – falou Ginrei.

- .. – ele nada respondeu.

- O que pretendem fazer, Sousuke? – Ginrei pergunta.

- Bem, aproveitando a ocasião.. – ele fala.

***

Ichigo e Rukia estavam sentados na cama, esperando Byakuya os chamar.

- O que será que aconteceu, Ichi? – falou a morena.

- Não sei, baixinha.. Tudo o que me preocupa agora é você. – ele fala, abraçando-a.

- Não vejo a hora disso tudo acabar. – ela fala encarando o chão, abraçada nele.

- Nem eu.. – ele a vira e lhe dá um selinho.

*_PAFT_* Alguém "arromba" a porta.

Os dois olham para a mesma, assustados.

- Kurosaki Ichigo? – fala um policial.

- H-Hai. – o ruivo responde.

- O-O que está acontecendo? – pergunta a morena.

- Você está preso! – o policial se dirige até ele.

- O que?! – Ichigo e Rukia falam em uníssono.

- Você está preso pelo assassinato de 3 membros do Clã Ichimaru.

- C-Como? – o ruivo não entendia nada.

- Soltem ele! – Rukia gritava, segurando Ichigo.

- Tirem-na daqui. – ordenou um policial.

- Por favor, Rukia-sama, se acalme. – falou Tomiko, tentando segurá-la.

- ICHIGOOO! – a pequena estava aos prantos – Me solte, Tomiko!

O policial levou Ichigo até o carro.

- Nii-sama, porque estão fazendo isso? – Rukia perguntou a Byakuya.

- Foram minhas ordens, Kuchiki. – falou Ginrei.

- Porque? O Ichigo não fez nada! – ela gritou.

- Controle-se, Rukia! – ordenou Byakuya.

- Rukia-sama, por favor.. – falava Tomiko.

A morena tombou no chão. Lágrimas corriam de seu rosto sem parar. Ela não podia ficar ali chorando, sem fazer nada. Levantou-se, enxugando as últimas lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto, e encarou Byakuya. Saiu em direção aos portões da mansão Kuchiki.

- Aonde pensa que vai, Rukia? – Byakuya falou, segurando-a pelo braço.

- Me solte! – ela 'puxou' o braço – Não lhe devo mais explicações!

- O que disse? – ele perguntou, 'surpreso'.

- Eu não faço mais parte dessa "família". – ela disse, encarando-o – Aliás, eu nunca fiz!

- Rukia, volte já aqui! – ele ordenou.

Ela fingiu não ouvir, saiu correndo passando pelo portão, indo na direção da loja de Urahara. Chegou lá ofegante, nunca havia corrido tanto. Novamente, lágrimas começaram a rolar em seu rosto.

- T-Tio. – ela chamava por Kisuke – T-Tio!!

- Rukia-chan! – falou sorridente, abrindo a porta – O que aconteceu? – agora estava preocupado.

- Tio, levaram o Ichigo.. preso. – ela desmoronou nos braços de Kisuke.

***

**CONTINUA** ^^

* * *

Vou explicar umas coisinhas:

**Família Kuchiki** Ginrei (chefe), Byakuya e Rukia (irmãos). - a Tomiko é o nome de uma das empregadas.

**Família Kurosaki** Isshin (pai), Masaki (mãe, falecida), Ichigo, Karin e Yuzu (filhos).

**Família Ichimaru** Sousuke (chefe), Gin, Ashido e Senna (irmãos, falecidos).

"**Amigos**" Kaien, Orihime. Tatsuki, Chad. Nell, Renji. Hinamori, Toushirou. Rangiku, Uryuu. Hanatarou.

"**Outros**" (_alguns vão aparecer nos próximos caps_) Kisuke, Yoruichi, Kenpachi, Shinji, Hiyori.

Confesso que de tanto "personagem", eu já to até confusa :S Então, resolvi botar isso pra "esclarecer" um pouco. Nos próximos caps (finais) eu vou ver se encaixo a historinha dos "mais vehos" (Kisuke, Isshin, Byakuya..) e de como se conhecem ^^ Espero que gostem do cap :D

Ja ne! Sté.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo XXV**

_Ela fingiu não ouvir, saiu correndo passando pelo portão, indo na direção da loja de Urahara. Chegou lá ofegante, nunca havia corrido tanto. Novamente, lágrimas começaram a rolar em seu rosto._

_- T-Tio. – ela chamava por Kisuke – T-Tio!!_

_- Rukia-chan! – falou sorridente, abrindo a porta – O que aconteceu? – agora estava preocupado._

_- Tio, levaram o Ichigo.. preso. – ela desmoronou nos braços de Kisuke._

- Tessai! – chamou Kisuke.

- Sim? – perguntou.

- Ligue para o Isshin, diga para que ele venha imediatamente.

- Hai, Urahara-dono!

- Vamos entrar, peque-chan. (N/A: achei muito kawaii esse 'apelido' pra Ruki *-* é da fic "Brincadeira do Destino").

- O-Ok, tio. – falou a morena.

***

- Isshin-dono? – falou Tessai.

- Olá, Tessai. O que deseja? – respondeu ele.

- Urahara-dono pediu para que venha para cá, imediatamente. – falou, num tom sério.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Tessai? – Isshin perguntou.

- Sim. – respondeu Tessai.

- Ok, estou indo agora mesmo. – e desligou.

***

- Urahara-dono, Isshin-dono está a caminho.

- Arigatou, Tessai. Poderia trazer um chá para a Rukia-chan? – pediu o loiro.

- Hai, com licença. – e se retirou.

- Peque-chan, assim que o Isshin chegar, você nos contará tudo, certo?

- O-Ok, tio. – disse Rukia, já mais calma.

Segundos depois..

- Aqui está o chá, Rukia-chan. – ofereceu Tessai.

- Arigatou. – ela pegou a xícara e bebeu um pouco.

- Está mais calma? – perguntou Urahara.

- Uhum. – sussurrou a pequena.

Minutos depois..

- Isshin-dono chegou. – informou Tessai.

- Mande-o entrar, Tessai. – falou o loiro.

- Hai. – respondeu – Pode entrar, Isshin-dono.

- Arigatou. – disse o moreno – Então, o que aconteceu, Kisuke?

- Sente-se, Isshin. – pediu Kisuke.

- Oh! Olá Rukia-chan! Mas, o que está havendo? – sua cara era de preocupação.

- Conte-nos, Rukia. – pediu Kisuke.

Assim, a morena contou para os dois tudo, desde a primeira conversa que ela e Ichigo tiveram com Byakuya, até poucas horas atrás, quando levaram Ichigo preso. Kisuke e Isshin não ficaram tão surpresos com isso, tratando-se de Ginrei, isso era 'normal'.

- Então, o que faremos, Isshin? – falou Kisuke.

- Vamos até a delegacia. – falou o moreno.

- Não vai ser fácil tirar Ichigo de lá, você sabe. – falou o loiro.

- Eu sei Kisuke, a não ser que.. – falou Isshin.

- Que.. – Kisuke agora estava curioso – Oh! – exclamou, como se tivesse lembrado de algo – Claro, como não pensei nisso antes.. – Kisuke agora sorria.

- Do que estão falando, tio? – Rukia olhava para os dois, confusa.

- Nada não, Rukia-chan. Eu e o Isshin vamos até a delegacia, você ficará com o Tessai. – falou ele.

- Não! – ela se levantou na hora – Eu quero ir também, quero ver o Ichigo!

- Rukia-chan.. – começou Isshin, mas foi interrompido.

- Nada do que disserem vai fazer com que eu fique! – ela falava sério.

- Tudo bem, Rukia. – falou Kisuke – Conhecendo você como eu conheço, sei que vai fazer de tudo para ir.

- Bem, então vamos os três. – Isshin sorria.

Tessai ficou cuidando da loja, enquanto Isshin, Kisuke e Rukia iam até a delegacia.

- "O que será que esses dois não querem me contar?", pensava a baixinha.

***

- Ora, ora.. Há quanto tempo. – disse o delegado.

- Pois é, acho que não nos vemos desde a formatura, Kenpachi. – falou Kisuke.

- Então, sentem-se. – disse Kenpachi – O que vieram fazer aqui?

- Meu filho, Ichigo, foi preso esta manhã. – falou Isshin.

- Mm.. o garoto de cabelo laranja? – perguntou Kenpachi.

- Esse mesmo. – falou Isshin.

- Tio, eu posso ver o Ichigo? – sussurrou Rukia para Kisuke.

- Er, Kenpachi? – chamou o loiro – A minha sobrinha gostaria de saber se ela pode ver o Ichigo.

- Oh, claro. IKKAKU! – gritou Kenpachi.

- Hai, delegado!? – falou o 'careca', entrando na sala.

- Leve esta moça até a cela do cara de cabelo laranja. – ordenou ele.

- Hai, senhor! Venha comigo. – disse Ikkaku.

- Imagino que agora queiram me falar algo. – comentou Kenpachi.

- Ginrei armou isso. – disse Isshin.

- Mm.. mais uma vez. – sussurrou o delegado.

- Queremos saber se você pode soltar o Ichigo, sabe que ele não tem culpa. – falou Kisuke.

- Verei o que posso fazer. – disse Kenpachi.

- Arigatou. – disseram os dois.

***

- Oe, cabeça de cenoura! – falou Ikkaku – Você tem visita.

Ichigo, que estava 'jogado' num canto da cela, levantou a cabeça, meio confuso, e disse:

- Visita? – o ruivo olhou para frente, vendo a sua baixinha ali – Rukia.. – ele arregalou os olhos.

- Ichigo! – ela agarrou-se nas grades.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Rukia? – ele foi até ela, não acreditando.

- Eu vim te tirar daqui, Ichi. Sei que você não fez nada do que disseram. – ela falou, o encarando.

- Obrigado por confiar em mim, baixinha. – disse o ruivo, dando um pequeno sorriso.

- Aishiteru, Ichi. – ela sussurrou, dando um selinho nele, entre as grades que os separavam.

***

- Ikkaku! – chamou Kenpachi, mais uma vez.

- Hai, senhor! – falou ele.

- Solte o garoto. – ordenou.

- O cabeça de cenoura? – ele perguntou.

- Sim, traga-o até aqui.

- Hai! – disse saindo.

- Oe, chega dessa melação. – falou Ikkaku, abrindo a cela – Venha.

Ikkaku levou Ichigo, junto de Rukia, até a sala de Zaraki.

- Pai! – o ruivo falou.

- Essa foi por pouco, hein Ichigo? – disse Isshin.

- Garoto, você está solto. Mas por enquanto, fique 'escondido'. Apenas por um tempo. – falou Kenpachi.

- Hai. – respondeu o ruivo.

- Se quiser, pode ficar lá em casa. – falou Kisuke.

- Arigatou, tio! – sorriu Rukia.

Rukia abraçou Ichigo, o mesmo retribuiu o abraço. Kisuke e Isshin agradeceram Kenpachi, e juntos foram para a casa-loja do loiro. Decidiram que assim como Ichigo, Rukia ficaria por um tempo ali. Kisuke cuidaria de conversar com Byakuya sobre os papéis da renúncia e Isshin, iria ter uma conversinha com Ginrei.

***

**CONTINUA** (:

* * *

Gomen, minna.. esse cap só teve diálogo +_+ Mas eu precisa botar os personagens pra falar c_c No próximo cap vou tentar esclarecer o "problema" que Ginrei tem com Isshin.. E vou ver se consigo terminar essa fic ù_ú Sempre que eu falo isso, eu invento mais alguma coisa pra botar nela ¬¬' Enfim, espero que tenham gostado ^^

Kissus, Té.


End file.
